Cure My Tragedy
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: AU Jude gets an offer from her father to move to New York with him when his job demands it. But what if someone makes the decision easier for her to make and she leaves Toronto for three years
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star. If I did, do you really think Tommy and Sadie would have hooked up and Jude and Jamie hookage and Tommy and Jude not being together rarely at all? Good; you all believe me.

I also want to note, This fic is titled off of Cold's song Cure My Tragedy (Letter to God). So I want to state I don't own the title either.

**

* * *

Summary: **A/U Jude gets an offer from her father to move to New York with him when his job demands it. But what if someone makes the decision easier for her to make and she leaves Toronto for three years 

OK, that's about the best I can do with this fic. It's kind of hard to explain and I hope you guys check it out.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, not much to note about besides that I hope you guys give this fic a chance and I promise to update to it soon. I really like this fic. I personally feel it's one of my best fics ever. **

* * *

Chapter 1**

Jude was in her room, trying to write the last song to go on her sophomore album. The task was becoming increasingly difficult. Her life had finally gotten under control and as nice has it has been, it has left her with no new material to write about. She currently sat on her bed, strumming her guitar, hoping inspiration would hit when there was a knock on the door. She set her guitar aside and called out "Come in!"

The door opened and her father stepped in. Jude beamed at him and got up from her spot and hugged him. She still wasn't happy that he had left the family for Yvette, but he was her father and she found she couldn't hate him forever…not matter what she wanted to believe when he first left.

"Hey Dad!" Jude greeted, stepping out of his hug and grinned at him.

"Hey Jude." He greeted back and Jude scowled at the greeting. Her father grinned sheepishly and the grin slowly faded. "Jude, we need to talk." His voice was serious and it caused Jude's mirth of seeing her father dissipate.

"Yeah, ok." She said, feeling her face heat up and her mind begin to work overtime to process what was going on around her.

"Jude, I just got a big promotion at work."

"Dad, that's awesome!" Jude said, genuinely happy for her father, but she still didn't get what was so bad about the promotion. The last time she had seen her father look like that was when…well, the divorce was put into motion.

"Yeah…Jude, the promotion is in New York."

"New York?"

"Yes."

"As in New York…like the Big Apple? Located in the States? Thousands of miles away from Toronto?" Jude asked, feeling a wave of devastation wash over her. _Her father was leaving her. Leaving her for good._ She didn't know how to feel, but right now, she felt depressed at the thought of her father leaving her. She'd always been closer to her father and it hurt to know he was leaving her.

"Jude, I want you to come with me."

"What?"  
"I know it's a big decision, but I want you to think about it." He said, and smiled at her.

"Dad, what about Sadie? What about mom?" Stuart Harrison sighed heavily.

"Jude, Sadie's away at college, and frankly? She and your mother always got along better. I know all your friends are here, and your job, but Jude? I'm sure we can get you signed to a label in New York so you can keep singing."

"Dad I don't"

"I know it's a big decision honey." Stuart said, wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulders. She felt numb. Her mind didn't know what to do, what to say. She loved her father, but she didn't want to leave Toronto either. There was too much to think about and too many people to think about. "Let me know when you've thought it over, ok?" Stuart asked. Jude nodded and Stuart smiled and gave her a quick hug and left the room. Jude continued to sit on her bed and stare at the wall, her mind processing what just happened.

_If I go to New York, I hurt mom by choosing dad, leave all my friends, have to go to a new school, get a new label…and that would mean no Tommy. _Her thoughts stopped at that moment. Her relationship with Tommy was still new to both of them; they had gotten together soon after her 17th birthday and had decided to keep it to themselves until her big one eight. Despite the new relationship, she was quickly getting used to the idea of staying late in the studio so they could make out without being caught. She frowned when she thought of Tommy and let out a groan.

"I don't know what to do!" She said and collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as if the answers were on display for her there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, is all I can say. Response on chapter one was more than I ever thought possible for the first chapter of a fic. I'm glad you guys all liked it. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep posting soon :D. Glad you all liked chapter 1 and here's chapter 2! Enjoy you guys and thanks for the wonderful words of encouragement.

I also want to note, I did try to update on saturday and sunday but alas, ff.n was not allowing me to upload. :( At least the chapter is now up. On another note: Anyone who is reading this post and is a member of the message board Dirty Little Secret (you know who you are!) The boards are down. Yes Melissa knows and she's trying to correct the problem. Apparently the boards were hacked into earlier today and the hacker created havoc. She's trying to get a temp board up for the few days that the dls is down. Please stay tuned for further updates.

**Enjoy the update guys! **

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

The next day, Jude went to the studio, her mood somber. She knew she had to talk to Tommy about the move, but she was dreading it. Part of her wanted to go off and be with her dad. The other part…well, that part of her didn't want to leave her friends, her job, and Tommy most of all. She carried her guitar case into the studio and she was slightly surprised that Tommy wasn't there waiting for her. She let out a long sigh and opened the case, pulled out her guitar and music she was working on the night before and tried to see if she could come up with something new.

Moments later, Tommy came into the studio, looking like the cat who caught the canary.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Jude asked, not being able to help the smile that came to her lips as she saw him look so pleased.

"Oh, nothing really, just happy to see you." Tommy said, smirking at her.

"I think you need to come up with something better than that." Jude said and Tommy mocked a knife being stabbed in through his heart.

"I can't be happy to see you?"

"No. Not that happy anyway." She said, grinning. Tommy glared at her a moment and sat down next to her.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, looking intrigued.

"Subject change? OK, what's got you in such a good mood?"  
"Tis the season not to be nosy." Tommy said, grinning devishly at her.

"I thought that was for Christmas?"

"Works for birthdays as well." Jude perked up in interest.

"Really, what'd you get me?" She asked, giving him puppy eyes.

"Who said it was yours?" Tommy asked, a sly expression on his face. Jude smacked him lightly and they both laughed, enjoying the easy banter.

"OK, what gives with you?"

"What?" Jude asked.

"Something's bothering you." Tommy said, studying her as if just by looking at her he could gauge what her problem was. Jude sighed.

"Can we just work on the song?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Tommy asked, looking slightly panicked. "I know I didn't forget your birthday…can't be anniversary…"

"It's not you, ok." Jude said, shaking her head. Tommy looked slightly relieved.

"So that leaves Kat, Jamie, Darius…who I know hasn't had much to raise hell about lately, Sadie, or your dad and his girlfriend."

"Long list." Jude commented.

"Did I forget anyone?"

"Mmmm, no, I think that covers it."

"Sssooo…?"

"So what?"

"Which one is it?" Tommy asked, looking exasperated. Jude sighed and gave Tommy a look of annoyance. "Judging by your face, I have to guess your dad."

"How did you know?"

"Well, Sadie you look more pissed off, Jamie or Kat is border-line depressed mixed with a smidge of annoyance, your mom is a combination of pissed off and upset and your dad you always get a weird look about…" Tommy trailed off in a deadpan. "I'm pathetic." He whined putting his head in his hands and shaking his head. Jude looked impressed and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's ok Tommy…it's sweet that you know me so well." She sighed. "You're right, it's my dad…he told me he's moving to New York." Tommy looked up at her and winced slightly.

"How'd you take that?"

"He got a promotion. I'm happy for him, but I don't want him to leave either…but that's not the whole story."

"Uh-ho."

"He wants me to go with him." There was a long moment of silence as Tommy absorbed what Jude told him.

"And you said…"

"I'm confused." Tommy sighed. "I want to know what you think."

"Jude, I…" He paused and shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you what I think."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to be the reason that you stay." Tommy said and Jude looked at him, confused. Tommy sighed and took her hands and stared into her eyes, his were soft and full of emotion that Jude could not read. "Don't get me wrong Jude, I don't want to loose you, but at the same time, I don't want to be the reason you stayed. If for some unforeseen reason that we don't work out…and you stayed because of me, I don't want you to hate me later on because you stayed here instead of going with your dad. I won't be that reason." Tommy said, the last sentence strong and powerful. "I'll stand beside any decision you make."

"That doesn't help me." Tommy smiled sadly and kissed her quickly on the forehead.

"I know, but"

"I understand." Jude said, giving him a sad smile. "But if I leave, I'm leaving you."

"No you won't be."

"Yes I will. I'll be in New York and you'll be here." Tommy grinned at her.

"Plus side of being Free-lance Jude. I can leave when I want…though I'd feel too guilty leaving everyone high and dry."

"I thought you hated Darius."

"I do; but ever since he brought Georgia back into the mix…"

"I get it." Jude said. The couple looked at each other for a long moment.

"So, about that song…" Jude grinned and hit him playfully. She played the chords she had and he approved. They both tried to come up with lyrics, but their minds were too preoccupied by earlier events.

Hours later, they decided to call it quits. Jude and Tommy walked to the parking lot and they both glanced nervously around before kissing each other goodbye. Tommy stayed standing in the parking lot, watching her car drive off into the distance when a throat being cleared behind him caused him to spin around quickly.

"Mr. Harrison." Tommy greeted, panicking slightly. How much did he see? Tommy wondered. Stuart Harrison stepped closer to Tommy and Tommy could see the anger on the older man's face.

"We need to talk Tommy." Stuart said, his expression dead serious. Tommy nodded slightly and Stuart walked towards the G Major entrance and Tommy followed on his heels, feeling like the little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys, it's me again. :D I know, quick update cycle for me. :D I'm glad you're all still enjoying the fic. I had a spare moment and decided to update with chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm glad you all seem to like this fic. :D

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Stuart waited for Tommy to unlock the G Major doors and they both entered the dark studio. Stuart grabbed Tommy by the jacket lapels and shoved him into the nearest wall. Tommy winced as his head slammed into the G Major light that hung on the wall. Stars danced before his eyes and Stuart let the ex-boybander go and paced the room, cursing. Tommy rubbed his head and elected to say nothing about the matter.

Stuart turned to the younger man and Tommy wondered if looks could really kill you. If it was true, he'd be dead and buried already.

"What are you doing with my daughter." Stuart said, his voice low and deadly. Tommy fought the urge to squeak in fear and elected to play dumb and see what Stuart thought he saw.

"What do you think sir?"

"I think you're taking advantage of my baby girl."

"With all due respect sir"

"If you really respected me you'd leave my daughters alone." Stuart hissed. "I let you go out with Sadie because she was 18 and old enough to make her own decisions, but Jude"

"Jude's 17!" Tommy argued and added, "She's well over the age of consent."

"Keeping track Tom?" Tommy winced as he realized how those words would sound to a father.

"Jude's old enough to make her own decisions." Tommy said.

"Without a…26 year old influencing her."

"24," Tommy corrected and Stuart glared at him and Tommy resisted the urge to cower. Stuart Harrison was not the man you want to piss off.

"You stay away from my daughter." Stuart said, pointing his finger at Tommy.

"I'm her producer; I can't stay away from her."

"Oh, you make sure you don't. If I so much as see you with her, I'll call the police and notify them of a resident pedophile." Tommy stared at Stuart in amazement.

"What do you want me to do?" Tommy asked him, feeling defeated.

"I want you to break up with Jude." Tommy nodded his head and felt tears come to his eyes as he realized the heartbreak he'd cause the love of his life.

"I'll play your game Stuart…but you know what, I wonder how you're going to live with yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I love Jude. I can't completely speak for her, but I believe she loves me as well. You're forcing me to break her heart. What kind of father would want that?"

"One who doesn't want to see her get hurt."

"Kind of ironic man." Tommy said, his voice defeated.

Stuart didn't rebut and he turned to leave. "I want you to break up with her Tomorrow, first thing. Remember, I'll be watching." Stuart added, and waited for Tommy's nod of acknowledgement before leaving him alone.

Once Stuart left, Tommy held his head in his hands. _What have I done? _He wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a few days since the last post, but I've been busy with school and now I'm starting to come down with some kind of a bug. I'm hoping it'll go away soon, but I'm feeling like I was hit by a train and I figure before I get much worst, I'll post the next chapter just in case I'm totally overtaken within the next day or so. So, short a/n, medium length chapter. Hope you guys like.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Jude arrived at the studio earlier than Tommy. She found this odd, but shrugged it off. She went into the studio and continued to work on the new song. Moments later, Tommy breezed in without so much as a hello. She stopped strumming and watched him a moment, wondering what was bothering him. His face betrayed no emotion, but his body language gave him away. His shoulders were tensed and his jaw slightly clenched. From the look in his eyes, he obviously hadn't slept well the night before. Jude frowned in concern.

"Tommy?" She called. He turned to face her and she was surprised to see a coldness in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Jude." He said, his voice nonchalant. Jude stared at him incredulously. It had been a long time since they had been in this position and she still disliked it.

"Are you ok?" She asked, studying him further. If anything, he was more guarded than before and he betrayed nothing of what was going on inside his head. He shrugged dismissively.

"Why do you think there's something wrong?" He asked, brushing off her concern. "What do you got?" He asked her, indicating the music she was writing.

"Nothing but chords…ok spill." She said, her eyes boring into his.  
"There's nothing wrong." He said, and for a moment, she saw a sadness in his eyes. As soon as she saw it, it was gone and she wondered a moment if she really seen it.

"You can tell me what's wrong you know." She said, staring into his indifferent eyes. Tommy glanced away from her and towards the door to the studio. Jude frowned and turned her head, seeing no one there. She glanced back to Tommy, her gaze questioning. Tommy sighed heavily, as if in defeat.

"Jude…we need to talk."

"About…?" She asked, feeling nervous about what he was going to say. Jude noticed Tommy's eyes dart back to the hallway and back to her. Jude turned around and saw nothing there. "Tommy, there's no one there." She said, wondering what it was he was seeing, or nervous about. She was getting more and more worried by the moment. She'd never seen Tommy acting like this. "Just tell me what's wrong." She said, taking his hands. Tommy pulled away as if her touch burned him. Jude felt tears coming to her eyes, realization hitting her. The sudden coldness, the nervousness…_He wants to break up with me_. She realized, feeling devastation roll over her. Tears began to sting to her eyes.

"Jude, I can't do this anymore." He said, his voice conveying no emotion to her.

"Last night you said"

"I know what I said." Tommy snapped, and sighed. "Look, it's been fun while it lasted, but who are we kidding Jude? Even if we waited until you turned 18, do you really think your parents would approve?" Jude stared at the floor. A single tear trailed down her cheeks. She looked back up at him.

"Why do you care so much now?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"I'm trying to be realistic."

"Screw realistic! Tommy, love never makes sense."

"That's what you think this is? Love? Jude, come on. You're 17." He said, his voice harsh. Jude balked. She had never heard him act this way. She didn't know how much longer she could stand to be around him. Not when he was acting like this.

"Tommy-" She said, her voice breaking. She stared at him a moment and got out of her chair and ran from the room, sobs escaping her throat.

Jude ran out of the studio and Tommy collapsed in a chair. He closed his eyes to fight back his own emotion. He had to keep the façade up, even if it killed both of them. Tommy felt a presence in the doorway. He didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"You happy now?" Tommy asked, his voice raw with emotion.

"Never happier." Stuart Harrison responded. Tommy scoffed and he didn't look up to acknowledge his presence. Moments later, he heard the soft click of the door being closed. Tommy sat in his chair a moment, taking deep breathes to calm his frazzled nerves. His efforts were in vain and he stood up, grabbed the chair he was sitting in and threw it with all his strength at the bullet proof glass before him. The chair did nothing besides bang against the glass and bounce off it and onto the soundboard. Tommy's legs collapsed and he fell to the floor, feeling his world shatter around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow, you guys are awesome. Seriously, I love seeing your reviews. :D I was going to post last night, but I ran out of time to do so, so I'm updating now. :D Glad you guys are still liking this and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

I also want to note, I do not own the lyrics to My Happy Ending. Don't sue me, please

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

**The Next Day**

Jude snuck into the studio earlier than usual. She knew Tommy would be in a meeting with Georgia the majority of the morning. She was hoping she could record her last song for her album with Kwest and avoid seeing Tommy along the way. As she lugged her guitar through the studio, no one would have guessed Jude Harrison's heart was broken. She walked with a purpose and her face determined.

Jude opened the door to Studio A and Kwest looked up from the mixing table and blinked at her.

"Jude, you're not suppose"

"I know. I'm early…" She said and hesitated a moment. Jude knew Kwest was Tommy's best friend, but she knew he didn't know about the relationship. She sighed and decided to go with a version of the truth. "Tommy and I had a fight yesterday and I don't really want to see him…I was hoping you could help me record the last track for my album." She smiled hopefully at Kwest and the engineer sighed.

"Look, Jude, I'd like to help you out, I really would, but I'm just"

"Kwest, come on. I know you know how to push record and tell me if my notes are flat." Jude stated, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"It's no that Jude…it's just…I've never actually produced a song on my own before…"

"Well, I've never recorded without Tommy, so it'll be a new experience for us both." Jude said, her voice slightly bitter. Kwest studied her a moment, long and hard. There was something…off about Jude. He noticed it in Tommy earlier that morning as well. It was that look of 'I'm fine on the outside, but inside I'm a whole other story'. Kwest sighed.

"I'll record you only if you tell me what's going on with you and Tom." Jude looked confused.

"I told you, we had a fight"

"You two always fight…that's never stopped you from recording a song before."

"Kwest, can we not do this? I just want to get my song recorded and pack my things to go to New York with my dad, ok?" She said, her voice betraying her cool exterior and breaking slightly as she spoke. Kwest sighed and shook his head.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" Jude beamed at Kwest and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. She kissed his cheek and pulled back.

"Thanks," She said, smiling brightly. Kwest sighed.

"Just don't make me regret this Jude." Kwest stated, moving from his seat and turning on various switches for the sound board. Jude walked into the recording booth, took out her guitar, strummed a couple notes to make sure she didn't need to tune and slipped the head phones on her head, giving Kwest a thumbs up.

"Going Acoustic?" Kwest's voice asked. Jude thought about it a moment before answering

"Use the beats you and Tommy already cooked up. That'll fit fine." She said into the mic. Jude waited while Kwest dug around for the cd and popped it in. He signaled he was going to push play/record and her melodies filled her ears and she sang out her opening lines, her voice bitter as she sang.

"So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." Kwest continued to make adjustments as Jude sang. He listened closely to the lyrics, hoping to find a clue as to what went on between Tommy and Jude yesterday in the studio. Jude's voice got softer as she sang the next verses.

"Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be…

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..." Realization hit Kwest hard as he realized what Jude's song was about. _They didn't…_He thought, but he shook his head. Of course they were together. He should have seen it. Everyone should have seen it.

"You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be"

meanwhile

Tommy walked hastily to his office. He had left a band demo on his desk that Georgia had wanted. As he made his way down the hall, a familiar tune greeted him in the hallway. He paused as he listened, frowning as he recognized Jude's voice. He glanced into the studio door through the glass window and saw Kwest sitting at the mixing table, probably recording what Jude was singing. Tommy closed his eyes and listened a moment to the song Jude was now recording. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. Jude obviously didn't want him to a. hear the song or b. have him around when she recorded it, but curiosity got the best of him and he listened against his better judgment.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done…"

Tommy felt tears sting his eyes as he heard Jude's new song. He couldn't keep himself listening. It was killing him not to run into the studio and tell her everything, but he couldn't. Stuart would know. Jude couldn't fake that kind of depression, especially to someone who knew her so well. Tommy took a deep, shuttering breathe, and with everything inside of him screaming not to do so, he walked away from the studio and down the hall to his office, trying to forget what he just heard.

Jude was in the zone. She only heard the music surround her senses. She sang with her eyes closed and all her emotion. She couldn't bring herself to watch Kwest's reaction as she sang. She continued to sing, fighting the tears that were building up behind her closed eyes.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_x2_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

She belted out the last few notes and pushed the microphone away from her before the melody ended and collapsed to her knees, sobbing, no longer able to hold back her emotions. Moments later, strong arms circled around her and Jude shoved the person away, fearing it may be her…ex. She opened her tear filled eyes and saw Kwest kneeling beside her, looking sad, concerned, and confusion all at once. Jude shook her head, sniffed and wiped at the tears still falling down her face.

"That rocked Jude." Kwest said, his voice filled with awe. Jude nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Do I need to do another take?"

"No, I think you nailed it the first time."

"Good." Kwest looked confused.

"Because I'm done." She said, her voice filled with finality. She shook Kwest's hand. "It's been great working with you Kwest, but I'm done with this. I'm moving to New York with my dad in 3 days."

"Not signing with another label?" Kwest asked. Jude shook her head.

"I need a break from this." Kwest nodded sadly.

"Keep in touch Jude. Don't be a stranger." Jude nodded and she and Kwest hugged and She smiled sadly at him and packed up her guitar and stepped over to the door, surveyed the studio one moment and walked away from the one place that used to be her salvation.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love you guys! I have never received so many reviews in the first few chapters of a story before and I want to thank you guys! I appreciate your kind words and I hope you guys continue with your reviews. They really make me happy to see them and I really hope they continue. You can flame me too, really, I can take a flame. I don't want all these good reviews to go to my head. Glad you guys like and I hope you guys like the new update.

**Chapter 6**

**3 years Later**

Jude was in her father's New York apartment. She sat at her desk, working on her last homework assignment for the semester. She was currently enrolled in NYU and taking classes in Music. She was thinking about becoming a music teacher so she could still work with her passion. She hadn't recorded a song in three years and her guitar sat in its case in the back of her closet, gathering dust.   
She refused to play, to write, to do anything that would remind her of Lil Tommy Q. She could hear her father and Yvette yelling from down the hall. She sighed heavily and tried to drown out the yelling, but try as she might, she couldn't help but over hear some of the conversation.  
"…She's still moping around!" her father yelled and Jude frowned. She couldn't hear any more and she got up out of her seat and opened her bedroom door, hoping she could hear more of the conversation that way.  
"…heartbroken Stuart! Let the poor girl be!" Yvette yelled and Jude wondered for a moment who they were talking about, but her step mother's next words cleared any confusion up for Jude. "Jude is an emotional woman, give her time Stuart."   
"She's had three years!" He yelled, and Jude balked. Three years? That was when…realization hit Jude like a ton of bricks. Tommy's sudden coldness was now made clear. It was her father; her father was the one she should be blaming. Not her love. "Three years and she hasn't gone out with another guy, Yvette, I'm worried about her." Stuart said, his voice quieter this time. Jude couldn't stand to hear more and ran into her room, shutting the door. She sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands.  
Of course it was dad, how could I have been so blind? Why didn't I…She let out a sob and couldn't continue her thoughts. Regret of leaving Tommy three years ago now shadowing her thoughts. Jude cried for a long moment for all the wrong choices made in the last three years. She abruptly stopped crying and felt anger wash over her. Her father had broken up the one thing that made her life worth while. Her father ruined her happiness and her father pressured Tommy into…doing what he did. She wanted to know how. She needed answers and she was determined to get them, anyway possible.

For the rest of the day, Jude mentally prepared herself for the fight she would have with her father later that evening. She needed answers and if her father wouldn't satisfy her quest for knowledge, she knew the next place she was to go. After Yvette left for work; a manager at a club, and Jude knew it was her window of opportunity to speak with her dad. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked into the living room where her dad was reading the newspaper.

"Dad?" Jude called, and added "we need to talk." Her voice getting grim. Her father set down the paper and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning at the emotions on her face. Stuart wasn't sure if her eyes reflected sadness, anger, or confussion, but there seemed to be a bit of each present in her green orbs.

"I need to know what went on between you and Tommy." She said, her voice breaking slightly with emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"Bull shit dad. You know exactly what I mean."

"Jude, honey"

"Dad, cut the crap, ok? I heard you and Yvette earlier." She said, crossing her arms and looking away from her father in disgust. She still found it hard to believe he was the reason for her heart break. Then again, he broke her heart once before when he divorced her mom.

"Jude,"

"Just tell me the truth," Jude said, looking into her father's eyes, pleading with him.

"He's too old for you."

"And who are _you_ to decide that!" Jude demanded.

"I'm your _father_, it's my job to"

"It's _your_ job to help me be happy! Damn it Dad! Tommy _makes_ me happy! You ruined that!" Jude yelled, overcome by anger.

"He was taking advantage of you, Jude."  
"No Dad, he loved me." Jude said, her voice low and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Is that what he told you? Jude, he was using you! The man's nearly 7 years older than you!"

"Age doesn't matter when you're in love." Jude said, and Stuart scoffed.

"This, this is exactly why I"

"Why you what dad? Hu? Tell me. Did you threaten him? What did you do dad?" Jude taunted, trying to get information from her father.

"I did what was right for you." He said, his eyes reflecting the love he had for his youngest daughter.

"And you succeeded once again in breaking my heart," Jude said, her voice cracking. "How does it feel to have no daughter?" She asked, staring him in the eyes and storming off to her room. She slapped the door behind her and turned the lock. She heard her father yelling after her, but she ignored him. She glanced around her room and grabbed her desk chair and positioned it under the door handle to keep it from moving. She pulled a duffle bag out of her closet and opened her drawers and tossed some necessities in it. She snatched her wallet and cell phone on her bedside table and opened the window. She paused a moment, went back to her closet and pulled out the dusty guitar case. She smiled at the familiar weight and tossed her duffle out the window and carefully climbed down the rusty fire escape, determined to make it back to get away from her father once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile guys, been a busy week. Alas, I have updated, and I'm seriously loving the new Instant Star soundtrack! Seriously, go buy it, it's awesome and it's currently on repeat, so run to the store:D

Hope you guys like this chapter, more to come this weekend!

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**3 Days Later**

"So, how'd you end up back here?" Kat asked, watching Jude scarf down the food on her plate before her. Jude was eating as if she hadn't eaten in a week and it was concerning her best friend.

"mmmrrrp mmph," Jude said, speaking through a mouthful of food. Kat and Jamie shared a look and glanced back at Jude, neither of them understanding the former rock star. Jude swallowed and repeated herself. "I hitchhiked." She said simply, as if it was completely normal for a 20 year old former rock star to hitchhike from New York to Toronto.

"You what!" Kat and Jamie exclaimed in unison. Jude sighed heavily and put her fork down on her plate. It was obvious she wasn't going to be able to eat until she told her friends the story of her return from New York. She summed up the argument she had with her father and gave them slightly more details on how she climbed out of her fathers 5th story apartment window and hailed a cab. She had the cabdriver drive her as far as his jurisdiction allowed and from there, she hitched a few rides through parts of the US and Canada to get back to Toronto.

"I got in late last night and I stayed at a cheap motel." Jude finished explaining and began digging into her food once again.

"Where are you staying?" Jamie asked before kat could ask her friend her own questions. Jude just shrugged in response.

"I'll find somewhere." She said, her voice nonchalant.

"You will not!" Jamie exclaimed, sounding much like a stressed out parent. Jude raised her eyebrows in amusement but said nothing. "We have more than enough room at our place, right Kat?" Kat nodded in agreement. Jude eyed her friends a moment.

"You guys are living together!" She asked, getting excited. Kat and Jamie nodded in unison. Jude squealed in delight. "Details! I knew you two got back together just after I left, but when did you move in together?"  
"A few months ago." Jamie said, his voice dismissive. Jude shared a look with Kat that clearly read they'd talk more about the subject later.

"OK, enough about us." Kat said, straightening in her chair. "You have to tell us what Jude Harrison is going to do now that she's back in Toronto." Jude paused in mid bite. She had her fork raised and filled with food and it now hovered in the air, two inches from her open mouth. Jude snapped herself out of her funk and set the fork down. She glanced nervously at Kat and sighed.

"I don't know." She said, her voice conveying her honesty.

"I think this is my cue to leave some money for the tab and go off and do…guy stuff." Jamie said, taking out his wallet and leaving 30.00 on the table to cover lunch and a tip and got up, kissed Kat on the cheek and left the small diner they were at. Jude sighed. Kat moved and took Jamie's unoccupied seat so she was next to her best friend.

"I don't know what to do Kat. I mean, I haven't talked to Tommy in just over three years. We didn't exactly leave things on the best of notes." Jude said, hanging her head. Kat looked sympathetically at Jude.

"Well, you know the truth now. You should tell him that you know." Kat said, her words making sense, but something about the way she was talking…

"Wait, back up."

"What?"

"You knew!" Jude demanded, suddenly connecting the dots. Kat didn't have to say anything for Jude to know the truth. "You didn't tell me!"

"It wasn't for me to tell."  
"Yes it was! You should have told me my dad is a complete bastard!" Jude yelled.

"No, it wasn't. It was Tommy's decision whether or not to tell you. Jude, don't you think I wanted to? You're my best friend, I don't like keeping secrets and I know how much you hate secrets, but you know what?" Kat paused a moment to see if Jude was even listening to logic. Jude stared at her friend, waiting for her to continue. "I think you need to hear things from Tommy. Not from me."

"How can I even talk to him Kat? He lied to me. He told me he didn't love me and I believed him. Kat, what kind of relationship is that!"

"Jude, you were supposed to believe it. He played on your doubts." Kat said, her eyes sympathetic. Kat wrapped her arms around Jude in a comforting hug. "I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I saw how he was after you left and it hurt him; probably as much as he hurt you." Jude sighed.

"That's what hurts so much. I know now that we were both hurting and the whole time, I was mad at him…when I should have been mad at my dad." Jude clenched her jaw and squeezed her hands into fists. "I'm so stupid, it was all there. Tommy's sudden change of heart, the way my dad acted towards me…it all fits and I was too blind to see it." Tears began to fall from Jude's eyes as emotion began to overwhelm her. "I need to know the answers to my questions. I need to talk to him, but…I don't know. Something tells me I'm almost better off in the dark."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! Guys, I'm so sorry about the long delay between updates. I really really am. Those of you who 'see' me on the DLS all know about my issues, but for those of you who aren't members of the DLS, here's the downlow of why I couldn't update sooner.

My life has exploded and I'm currently still trying to get everything in order. It's been so crazy-busy that I honestly don't know how I managed to fit everything in my schedule. Yesterday, I dropped with exhaustion. I tried to post this weekend, but that didn't happen because it all started over the weekend, Friday, when my allergies started to go in effect (I have seasonal allergies with weather changes, and right now, it's 70 one day and the next it's 40…wrecks havoc on the sinus's.) And I kinda forgot to check the box before I took the allergy/decongestant to keep myself going and it's a Claritin knockoff…and well, there's something in those that pretty much gives me a drug addiction. I start having withdrawal symptoms, full with sweating, shaking, racing pulse…it's bad. So, yeah, that didn't help, plus I was crazy busy all weekend and I was loosing out on sleep…it just wasn't a good weekend for me. But yeah, exhaustion over took me and I nearly passed out a couple different times.

Unfortunately, that meant longer delays in posting on ff.n and I really apologize for that. I feel better today (slept 10+ hours last night) but I'm still not myself. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow night to get you guys caught up. Again, I'm sorry and I'm going to try and post like a demon to get everything back on my update schedule.

I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise another update soon. As long as I don't relapse, I'll be ok.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Jude and Kat split up after lunch. Jude wanted to go and visit everyone at G Major and Kat had to get back to work. Jude promised Kat she'd make her way to her and Jamie's apartment in a few hours and they both went their separate ways. Jude elected to walk to the studio, her eyes surveying the changes Toronto underwent in three years. She marveled at the differences in businesses, sidewalks, parks, everything. It was all different and she almost didn't recognize her home.

She wandered the streets without too much media attention or fans attacking her. She eventually made it back to G Major Records and she paused outside the building. Her eyes surveyed the parking lot but she shook herself and took a deep breathe and opened the doors for the first time in three years.

When she entered the main doors, she stopped just inside, her eyes taking in the slight differences. Gone where the bands during 'her days'. There was still a picture of her on the wall as the original Instant Star winner, along with the other two winners who came after her. Other artists hung on the walls, ones Jude recognized and ones that must have been up and coming.

"Jude?" An excited voice called out. Jude snapped herself out of her reverie and turned her head. Georgia was standing by the boardroom doorway, staring at the young woman. Jude smiled a greeting.

"Georgia." She said, her voice calm but the grin on her face wide and childlike. Georgia let out a squeal of happiness and ran over to Jude and hugged her. Jude was like a daughter to Georgia and it was painful when the young artist had left them three years before. She missed seeing Jude and hearing her music.

"How have you been?" Georgia asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her through the busy studio and towards her office.

"I've been better." Jude said, her voice not quite as steady. Georgia nodded slightly.

"yeah, I heard you went AWOL, but I never thought you'd come back here." Georgia said, her voice conveying her hones thoughts.

"Three days ago, I wouldn't have thought coming back here." Jude said and Georgia opened her office door and led Jude inside. She closed the door behind her and motioned for Jude to take a seat. While on her first tour, Darius Mills had taken over G Records from Georgia. A move that seriously damaged their personal relationship. Darius continued to run the studio and even brought it a better reputation, but along with the other studios he owned and operated throughout Canada and the US, Darius didn't have much time to concentrate on little G Records and hired Georgia back to run the place. G Major was currently owned by Darius, but all decisions were made by Georgia, with some consulting of the big D.

"You didn't answer my question." Georgia stated, assessing Jude's reaction. Jude sighed.

"I don't know how much"

"Tommy told me the whole story after you left." Jude looked annoyed at this.

"Did everyone know but me!" She demanded. Georgia's eyes softened.

"I know how it must seem"

"I don't think anyone can get how I feel." Jude said, shaking her head.

"Tom only told me because I'm his friend Jude and I was worried about his sudden depression. I knew he had feelings for you and I could tell you felt the same way, but all the sudden you left and he was walking around like he lost his soul…I knew something was up. He wouldn't have told me otherwise." Georgia explained. Jude's eyes got sad at the mention of Tommy.

"Is he here?" Jude asked, her tone hesitant but her eyes were conveying everything Georgia needed to know in answering the question.

"No, he's actually at a soundcheck right now." Georgia answered, her eyes sympathetic.

"Oh," Jude said, looking disappointed.

"Well, Kwest is around and I know he'd be happy to see you, along with EJ and SME." Georgia said, hoping the mention of her old friends would help cheer the younger woman up. God she's grown up so much she thought. Gone was the teenager and in her place, a young woman who had gone through so much more than anyone her age should have had to.

"Would you mind if I went and found everyone?"

"Nope. You're always welcome here Jude." Georgia said, smiling warmly. Jude smiled back.

"Thanks Georgia."  
"No Jude, thank you." Georgia insisted. "Don't be a stranger." She added. Jude nodded and got up out of her seat and went to leave the room. "Jude?" Jude turned her head to look back at Georgia, her hand on the doorknob. "Don't give up on him." She added. Jude nodded.

"I wasn't planning on it." She said, her voice conveying her honesty. Earlier that day, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. After thinking on her way to G Records and her talk with Georgia and seeing the studio, memories of Tommy flooded her mind and she remembered how happy he made her. She knew they could have it again. Maybe not right away, but a love like they had couldn't be destroyed that easily. With a new determination, Jude stepped out of Georgia's office and went on a search for Kwest and her former band mates.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry for delay in posting, but I got busy. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm posting chapter ten Saturday later evening. Enjoy Instant Star tomorrow! I unfortunately, have to catch an encore on Saturday. Enjoy the chapter, I promise another update Saturday, and thanks to the couple who reviewed the last chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Jude left Georgia's office and went in search of Kwest. She ended up finding him in the tech room, working on backtracks for an artists album. She quietly snuck in and walked quietly behind him. Once she got close, she moved her hands carefully to cover his eyes when his voice stopped her.

"Hey Jude." He said, like it was obvious the younger woman would be there. Jude gaped at the soundtech and he turned around, grinning widely at her.

"How did you…?" Jude managed to squeak out and Kwest just smirked.

"A true magician never shares his secrets." Kwest said, winking at the younger woman.

"Magician my ass!" Kwest acted hurt, but he stood up and gave her a quick hug. "It's good to see you again kiddo." He said.

"It's good to be home again." She said, for the first time, feeling like she truly meant those words.

"Looking for Tommy or"

"Georgia already said he was out of the studio today."

"Yeah, he's at the Viper Room doing a sound check." Kwest said, stopping the tracks he was working on and turning his full attention to her.

"That's what Georgia said. Who's performing?" There was a long moment of silence before Kwest answered.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Jude asked, feeling confused. Kwest got a look of all knowing wisdom and smirked at her.

"Well…I shouldn't be the one to tell you…" Jude reached over and hit Kwest lightly on the arm.

"Oh right, like you're one to keep a secret." Kwest looked wounded but shrugged. "If anyone asks, tell them I beat it out of you." Jude said, looking interested. _What could be so big that Kwest didn't want to tell me?_ Jude wondered.

"Tom started working on his solo album again." There was a long moment of silence.

"So Tommy's actually.."

"At a sound check for his own performance later tonight." Kwest explained and Jude's jaw dropped and she stared at Kwest in total disbelief.

"Wow." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. She always knew Tommy wanted a solo album, but he seemed too hesitant to go for it since Frozen. She had several times caught him in the studio, strumming his guitar and looking like he was in writing mode. Whenever she would walk in, He'd stop and say he was trying to get ideas for another band or something similar. Jude knew he was lying though. She always could tell when he was lying.

"Yeah, he started it about six months ago, but I think he's been writing for it for longer than that."

"So he's not producing anymore?"

"Why? Looking for a producer?" Kwest asked, looking excited.

"No…I'm just surprised, that's all. Last time I checked, he liked producing."

"Oh, trust me, the man's still doing it all. He's producing other bands, practically producing his own album, singing, songwriting, you name it, he's doing it. I don't know how he's fitting it all in 24 hours…" Kwest said, shaking his head in amazement. Jude frowned at that knowledge. She knew Tommy well and when he buried himself in work, it usually meant something was on his mind he didn't want to think about. The busier, the better. "…You should come tonight." Kwest finished saying and Jude snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…wait...what?" Kwest smirked.

"Thinking about a certain former boy-bander?" He asked, looking all knowing. Jude was about to protest and decided against it. She sighed.

"Yeah."  
"You should come tonight, check out the show. Though Tom's only the opening act…" Jude raised an eyebrow.

"He's only opening for some of the bands he's producing…killing two birds with one stone by getting his stuff heard and recording the live performances." Jude nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Jude said, smiling earnestly. She was excited at the prospect of hearing Tommy's songs. After all, over the years he had heard her heart being poured out before him. It was her turn to see what was in his.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I do not own the songs: Cure My Tragedy by Cold and Far Away by Nickleback. I'm glad you guys were enjoying, I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted, but I forgot I was leaving to go camping this weekend :( . I'm so loving Hallelujah though, that has to be by far, the best episode to date of all Instant Star eps. :D I'm totally obsessed with it:D I hope you guys enjoyed Hallelujah as well and I hope you love this chapter as much as I do…Enjoy the update, more to come soon!

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Later That Night**

**Viper Room **

Jude convinced Kat and Jamie to come to the Viper Room with her that evening. It was a rock club and not really Kat and Jamie's scene, but they went in support for Jude. Everyone in the place was dressed in gothic clothing and the trio felt slightly out of place.

Jude was in a corset top with black jeans and boots, Jamie in his usual rock logo t-shirt and jeans, and Kat in one of her own designs. The music was loud and heavy and Jude found herself liking the dark atmosphere and loud music.

They found a table and Jamie went up to the bar to get them drinks.

"So, you going to talk to Tommy later!" Kat yelled over the music. Jude looked uncertain.

"I want to, but I'm not sure."

"You should." Kat said, smiling earnestly at her friend. Jude nodded in agreement but Kat knew her dilemma. It was working up the courage to talk to someone who had once broken your heart. "It'll be worth it in the end." Kat insisted, looking in Jamie's direction and smiling at the dorky kid before her. Jamie waved at Kat from the bar and smiled brightly at her.

"I hope so." Jude said, watching the stage for any sign of Tommy, but she didn't see him anywhere. She wasn't even sure if she would recognize him in a crowd anymore. Three years was a long time and who knew how he was now.

Jamie came back to the table and distributed the drinks. A diet coke for Jude, a sprite for Kat, and a coke for himself. None of them were big drinkers so they stuck to safe drinks.

The music cut and someone stood up at the mic stand and Jude felt anxiety rise within her.

"Alright people! Let's give it up for our live entertainment tonight! Opening for Shattered is Tom Quincy!" There was a chorus of cheers ringing throughout the club. Jude was mildly shocked. Apparently Tommy was making a name for himself as a solo artist. Seconds later, he appeared on the stage and Jude felt her breath catch in her throat. He hadn't changed one bit. His hair was slightly longer, but he didn't look any older than when she had left three years ago.

The house band struck up a hypnotic beat and Jude found herself not being able to look away from Tommy. He wore only Jeans, a white shirt and his leather jacket, but the beats he apparently composed for this song were sad and hypnotic. Everyone in the club stopped what they were doing and listened to the song playing before them. After a few seconds of intro, Tommy's sultry voice filled the air and it was soft, and sweet, and held so much emotion, that Jude felt tears sting her eyes.

"_Remember all the times that we used to play?  
You were lost and I would save you  
I don't think those feelings will ever fade  
You were born a part of me  
I was never good at hiding anything  
My thoughts break me  
Do you understand what you mean to me?  
You are my faith_" The band played harder and Tommy's voice became stronger. She found herself lost in memories and she realized this song was about her.

"_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
__Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Don't take her smile away from me  
She's broken and I'm far away  
Won't you cure my tragedy?_

_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
if you make the world a stage for me  
then I hope that you can hear me scream  
Won't you cure my tragedy?_" The beats became hypnotic again and Tommy's voice got nostalgic. Jude's mind was taken back and she wondered if these were the same thoughts that ran through his mind when he wrote the song.

"_When I sit and think of the days we shared  
and the nights you covered for me  
Every little thing that I ever did  
You would stand by me  
Everytime you cried it would take my wind  
My heart would break  
If I could be strong like you were for me  
You are my faith _

Won't you cure my tragedy?  
_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Don't take her smile away from me  
She's broken and I'm far away  
Won't you cure my tragedy? _

_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
if you make the world a stage for me  
then I hope that you can hear me scream  
Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Can you hear me scream?  
__Can you hear me scream?_" Jude felt Jamie and Kat's eyes on her as Tommy sang the ending for the song and she couldn't look away from him. She had tears running down her face as she realized to the full extent what the song was about. It wasn't just about her. It was also about Stuart and what he made him do three years ago.

"_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
__Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Don't take her smile away from me  
She's broken and I'm far away  
Won't you cure my tragedy?_

_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
if you make the world a stage for me  
then I hope that you can hear me scream  
Won't you cure my tragedy? _

I can't take this anymore  
I can't feel this anymore  
Won't you take and give her pain to me  
'Cause my whole life I've made mistakes  
Can you hear me scream?  
_Can you hear me scream?_" The song came to an end and everyone in the club cheered. Jude saw a sad smile appear on Tommy's face as he waited for the applause to die down. It took her everything she had not to run up on the stage and hug him then and there, but she knew she had to wait. It wasn't time yet for her to make her presence known. That song was a powerful opening and it definitely made even her forget he was once in a boyband. The applause died down and Tommy intro-ed the next song. His voice was calm and lacking the emotion it did when he sang and she briefly wondered how he could keep himself so composed. She still cried when she heard Skin playing on the radio.

"Thanks for coming out tonight everyone." There was another chorus of cheers ringing out throughout the club. Tommy smiled and Jude could tell he loved it. "This next song is a new one that I wrote awhile ago but never performed it. I hope you guys like it." He said, looking slightly anxious and the house band left the stage and Tommy was left with an acoustic guitar in hand. Jude could tell he was nervous and she smiled to herself, wondering what he had cooked up.

Tommy began strumming his acoustic and it was a slow, sad melody.

"_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…" Jude couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat. She knew what her father did hurt them both, but she never would have thought…Tears fell down her face in rivers and she couldn't seem to stop. Jude felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced away to see Jamie looking at her, a sad look on his face. Jude turned away from him and Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Jude continued to cry, unable to look away from her lost love.

"_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go." As the song ended, Jude couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her chair and ran blindly out of the club and away. As she ran, his song ran through her head_. I wanted you to stay/'Cause I needed/I need to hear you say/That I love you/I have loved you all along. _Jude stopped running and collapsed on the pavement where she was.

"I love you," She said, choking on the words and a sob escaped her throat. She began to hate her father more and more as she came home and she wished she had never left Toronto and everyone she loved behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I do not own Ben and Jerry's icecream…hhhm, I wish I did though…could you imagine, eating all the ben and jerry's you want…yeah, that'd be the life…

Anywho, glad you guys liked the last chapter. I was going to update sooner, but I had some…personal, issues I had to work out. Those of you who are on the DLS, you guys know all about it…at least, if you read Stealing Innocence, but I don't want to get into it again. Let's just say it was something that was effecting my writing and I just couldn't think outside of a mild depressed state. I'm ok now…I think, and I hope you guys like the chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**The next day **

Tommy and Kwest sat in the studio, working on some backtracks for Shattered's newest single. Tommy had noticed a difference in Kwest's attitude over the last day or so and he couldn't figure out what it was. He almost seemed nervous in his presence and he wanted to press his friend for further information, but Kwest wasn't in a talkative mood. Tommy figured if it was important enough, his Kwest would tell him in due time.

"So…did you see her last night?" Kwest asked, looking apprehensive. Tommy studied Kwest a long moment, searching his brain on who he was suppose to see.

"See who?" Tommy asked after a moments thought, confusion evident on his face. Kwest looked slightly panicked and Tommy didn't fail to notice the hesitation he took before he answered. Tommy sighed heavily. "Michelle?" He asked, and Kwest nodded.

"Yeah, I thought she'd be there"

"She was working graveyard at the hospital last night."

"Oh." Kwest said, letting out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding. _Damn it Jude! If you don't tell him soon, he's going to get ticked. _

"I thought you didn't like Michelle." Tommy said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I don't _hate_ her, I just think she's too nice." Kwest said, busying himself with the soundboard again. Tommy watched his friend a moment, a frown on his face. Kwest glanced over at Tommy. "What?" He asked, pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Something's…up." Tommy said, looking like he was trying to go from point a to point c by skipping over point b.

"Nothing's up." Kwest insisted, looking away from Tommy's prying eyes.

"You're hiding something." Tommy accused, trying to catch Kwest's gaze again but the sound-tech wouldn't meet his best friend's eyes.

"You're being paranoid." Kwest insisted. Tommy let out a heavy sigh and shrugged.

"If you say so." He stated, not looking convinced and slipped his headphones on his head, effectively ending the discussion with Kwest. Kwest watched his friend for a moment, wondering how long he was going to be able to keep Jude a secret.

Jude sat on Kat and Jamie's sofa, eating Ben and Jerry's Chubby Hubby icecream out of the carton with a large spoon.

"Uh-ho. Ben and Jerry's is out." Kat stated, sitting down next to Jude. "Come on, talk to Dr. Katarina."

Jude shook her head and shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Sorry for leaving last night." Jude muttered between a mouthful of ice cream goodness.

"We tried to find you, but that place as so packed"

"It's ok. I just wanted to get away." Jude said, poking the spoon in the carton of ice cream.

"Want to talk about it?" Kat asked, her eyes sympathetic.

"I'd rather drown in Ben and Jerry's." Jude stated, taking another bite.

"Unfortunately, that's only a temporary fix honey." Kat said and added "And you're going to get fat and then you'll be miserable and fat." Kat pointed out.

"I don't care." Jude said, taking a bigger bite as if to prove her point. Kat smiled at her friend and said nothing. Jude kept shoving ice cream into her mouth and after a couple more bites, the young woman began to pour her heart out to Kat.

"It's just…I knew coming back that Tommy still loved me. I thought…I don't know, we'd just fall back into our relationship and everything would be ok. I had every intention of talking to him last night…I even had rehearsed what I was going to say." Jude said, pouting.

"So, what changed?"

"His songs...they were so…so…" Jude looked like she was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful?" Kat asked, trying to help her friend.

"Beautifully depressing. God Kat, I really hurt him." Jude said, staring into the Ben and Jerry's carton as if she were contemplating another bite.

"Honey, you know it's no excuse"

"I know Kat, I know, it's just….I never considered he'd be that broken up by me leaving." She said, looking up at Kat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this, but you know how Jamie has been working at G Major?" Jude nodded and Kat wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulders and pulled her close in a gesture of comfort. "Tommy and Jamie kind of…bonded after you left." Jude glanced up at Kat, a look of surprise on her face. "I know, unlikely pair, but you know what probably made Tommy swallow his pride and befriend Jamie?"

"Me?" She asked, a couple tears falling down her face.

"Honey, the man constantly asked about you. If we heard from you, how you were doing…honey, he cared so much about how you were doing. He just wanted you to be happy."

"I wasn't happy Kat, I was miserable." Jude said, more tears falling down her face. Jude picked up her spoon and went to shove another spoonful into her mouth when Kat stopped her.

"I know sweetie, but it got better didn't it? The pain lessened slightly and with each day, it hurt less." Jude nodded slightly.

"It still hurts, though." Jude stated, shaking her head. "I really messed up Kat, I shouldn't have run."

"It's going to work out. You'll see." Kat said, stroking Jude's hair in comfort.

"How do you know?"

"Because, you're perfect for each other." Kat said, smiling at Jude. Jude smiled slightly, and looked back at the Ben and Jerry's. "You going to talk to him?"

"Can I finish my icecream first?" Jude asked and Kat laughed in response.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **OK guys, this is it…the moment you have all been waiting for! That's right my peeps, Tommy and Jude are going to meet, face-to-face, in this chapter! I know, exciting isn't it…and I'm sure none of you are bothering to read this after that small tidbit of info, so why am I even bothering typing further? Seriously…I must have some addiction to posting author notes that no one is going to bother to read…well, if that's the case, I'll just spoil you all on the rest of this fic and…well, no…there's always the off hand chance that ONE of you will actually read this…and I don't want to give anything away cuz then I'll loose a reviewer or two because they know how this is going to play out and…wait, why am I still typing! This is insanity, no one is reading this…I know it! You're all reading the chapter cuz, hello! Tommy and Jude are together again, and you've only been waiting, what? 8 chapters for this moment? Honestly, what kind of author am I…see! I'm still rambling…stop typing fingers, stop! Ok, now that you've all caught a glimpse into my insanity (I need to get rid of this chocolate, seriously…it's doing baaaaadddd things to my brain), I'm going to stop typing (seriously) and let you all read my chapter…if you haven't done so already, cuz honestly? Why would you read these ramblings?

Enjoy the chapter and if you read this…and understood ANYTHING in this…well, you deserve to be locked up with me…somewhere…I don't know where…but it you understood me before, you should understand me now and I'm seriously stopping, taking my hands of the keys and I'm ending this insanely long A/N of nothing but spam…

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Week Later**

Kwest and Sadie sat at a small diner across the street from G Major. The couple had began dating about six months ago and found they were really happy together. As they ate their lunch, they discussed the current situation Tommy and Jude found themselves in.

"Is she ever going to tell him?" Kwest asked, getting aggravated. Sadie sighed.

"She tries, but she says she chickens out when before she can hit send on her phone or when she sits in the parking lot of G Major. She's scared about how he's going to react." Sadie said, her voice sympathetic.

"He's going to be pissed she didn't tell him sooner, that's exactly how he's going to react." Kwest stated, looking slightly annoyed.

"Give the girl a break Kwest. She's trying." Sadie said, her eyes getting sympathetic.

"I am, but Sadie, Tommy's suspicious, and sooner or later is going to figure it out. We need to do something." Kwest said and Sadie nodded.

"You're thinking we should tell Tommy?" Sadie asked, making sure she got her information straight. Her eyes grew soft and her confliction showed.

"I'd rather Jude do it too Sades, but I can't keep lying to my friend. Not when he's already suspicious."

"Yeah, I know." Sadie agreed, sighing. "He's going to hate us." She added, after a beat of silence.

"At least we won't be hiding." Kwest stated, taking her hands from across the table. Sadie nodded.

"I guess we can think of it as helping them get back together." Sadie said, smiling slightly. Kwest nodded in agreement. The couple went over their plan on how to break the news and Kwest got up to pay their tab. They left a couple bucks on the table for a tip and went back to G Major, hand in hand, determined to tell Tommy the truth, even if it killed them.

Sadie and Kwest entered G Major and found Tommy in studio A, working on tracks for Shattered's newest single.

"Hey Tommy." Sadie greeted. Much to everyone's surprise, Tommy and Sadie had broken up on mutual agreement. They both decided they didn't really love each other, not in anyway that mattered and decided to remain friends...about three months after the breakup and Sadie had burned everything that reminded her about Little Tommy Q, except the Boyz Attack CDs, which she chalked up as ok because she did have a slight crush on Chaz Blackburn as well when she was younger.

"Hi Sadie. Kwest, what do you about this?" Tommy asked, turning up the soundboard for Kwest to hear what he had been doing while the tech was out.

"Sounds great, but uh, Tommy, we need to talk." Kwest said, looking nervous. Tommy stopped the music and glanced questioningly at Kwest and Sadie. Neither said anything and Tommy broke the silence.

"Sadie's not pregnant is she?" Tommy asked, surveying the couple.

"Hell no!" Kwest said, looking slightly panicked at the idea. Sadie glared at her boyfriend.

"Oh, so if I were pregnant, that's how you'd react?" She demanded.

"NO, that's not…" Kwest stuttered out but Sadie wasn't having any of it. Kwest glanced at Tommy, eyes pleading for help.

"You're on your own." Tommy stated, looking slightly amused. "So, what's got you guys all serious?" He asked, looking thoughtful.

"It's not about us." Sadie said, and Tommy looked confused.

"Then wha…" Tommy trailed off and his eyes stayed glued to the door. Sadie and Kwest glanced at each other questioningly and followed Tommy's gaze.

"Am I interrupting?" A small voice asked.

"Jude? What are you doing here?" Kwest asked, nervously. Jude frowned when she glanced at Sadie and Kwest but didn't answer. Tommy's eyes went back and forth between Jude, to Kwest and Sadie and back again, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"How long?" Tommy asked, his face stoic, his voice devoid of no emotion.

"Hu?" Kwest asked, confused.

"How long you've been back Jude?" Tommy asked, staring at her, trying hard not to be mesmerized by how she'd grown up. How good she looked and how much he wanted to kiss her.

"About a week and a half." The young woman answered. Tommy nodded slightly and glanced over at Kwest and Sadie, arms crossing across his chest.

"How long did you know?"  
"Tommy"

"Stay out of this Jude. How long Kwest?" Tommy demanded, and Kwest saw anger flash in Tommy's blue eyes.

"Tommy, does it really"

"How. Long." Tommy said, slowly, his jaw clenching.

"Since the night before you performed at the Viper Room." Kwest said, looking apologetically at Jude. Tommy stared at his friend, for a long moment, shook his head, and turned away from the group, trying to contain his anger. A Week and a half and no one felt the need to tell him. He could forgive Jude for not telling him right away, but Kwest! His friend, practically his brother felt the need to keep this bit of information away from him. A small hand touched his shoulder, tentatively. Tommy spun around, and shrugged her hand away. He noticed that Sadie and Kwest had snuck out while his back was turned. _Cowards._ He thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I wanted to tell you sooner"

"But you didn't." Tommy said, his voice sounding slightly hurt.

"Don't blame Kwest. I asked him not to tell you." Tommy laughed bitterly and looked away from her.

"Of course you did." Tommy spat, turning away from Jude and taking a deep breath.

"I was planning on telling you when I got back, but you were out of the studio…" Tommy spun around and looked at her a long moment, and he realized why she didn't talk to him. _Did you see her? _Kwest had asked him. _God, how could I be so stupid!_

"You were at the Viper Room, weren't you?" Jude didn't say anything a moment, not sure how he'd react. Tommy laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Where you ever going to tell me?" Tommy asked, for the first time the whole conversation he actually looked hurt.

"I tried so many ti"

"So, let me get this straight." Tommy said and Jude stopped, letting him have his say, head bowing in shame. "Kwest and Sadie decide to tell me and you decide to try and beat them to the punch, but you almost didn't get that chance hu? Or did you expect me to be so happy you're back that I'd run over to you and kiss you? What were you expecting Jude!" Tommy demanded.

"Not this." Jude said, her eyes filling with tears. Tommy scoffed. "I didn't know they were going to tell you."

"Sure you didn't." Tommy said, his voice bitter. He shook his head again and brushed past her, heading towards the door.

"Tommy, don't leave." Jude said, her voice pleading him. Tommy paused with his hand on the door knob. Jude held her breath, and she saw a change in his demeanor. His shoulders sagged slightly, as if in defeat, and his head bowed.

"Kinda ironic coming from _you_." Tommy said, opening the door and slamming it close behind him. Jude watched his retreating form, tears spilling down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know, it's bee a few days, did ya miss me? Probably not, but I'm sure you're happy for the next chapter…right? Maybe? Possibly? Arg, here I go again, rambling on like a loon! Someone, smack me, please?

I want to let you all know, I am determined to post again possibly Tuesday. With my message board being down (the DLS, for those of you who don't know me from there), I will have all kinds of time to get you guys updated. Seriously, that board demands my attention and it's insanity over there, but it's great to see so many fans of Instant Star in one place; many of the members had been sucked in as well. So, I hope you guys review like a fiend because I'm going to miss getting tons of feedback, so please, help me stay un-depressed (is that even a word?) and reply like fiends for awhile, kay? Thanks, it'll help…and see, I'm babbling on again, and seriously, those of you who read these, I'm sorry! I really am, I just…can't stop…I don't know what it is, but it's almost like I'm compelled to write a severely long A/N every chapter…well, nearly every chapter. Arg, seriously, smack me or something to stop this rambling.

OH, I also want to note, not that anyone really cares, I got a 76 on the economics test I thought I failed! Whoot Whoot to me! I kinda thought I failed cuz I kind of sort of didn't study and skipped the review class because I just couldn't concentrate…and well, I got that test and went…shoot, I know nothing about Competitive markets, but apparently I know 76 of the info! Yay me! Thank the lord for extra credit. That's the only thing saving my GPA. Honestly, I hate economics. It's worth knowing, but it's the most boring subject ever and once you get the simple concept, they make things like 100x harder than it needs to be. Who gives a crap about how much utils are derived from consumers last bought product? Honestly! OK, enough about my rant, and I'm sorry if an economist is reading this, though seriously, Opportunity Cost is rising if you are seriously reading this…

ok! I'm done! Honestly! Go read the chapter and enjoy it and please leave feedback! Please? Maybe? I'm a feedback whore, so please, feed the feedback whore…

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Sadie and Kwest sat in the lobby. They heard the studio door slam shut and they turned to see Tommy storming down the hall to the alley.

"Divide and conquer?" Kwest asked Sadie. Sadie nodded in agreement and Kwest got up and went to walk after Tommy.

"Kwest, wait." Sadie said, her eyes frowned slightly. Kwest paused and stared at her.

"Sadie, someone's got to go after Tommy before he kills someone."

"I know, but I think we should switch."

"Say what?" Kwest asked, looking confused.

"I don't think it'll do any good if you go and talk to Tom and Me and Jude…we were never that close." Sadie admitted, looking sad at the notion. Kwest nodded.

"You're right." Kwest said. Sadie smirked.

"Of course." They smiled at each other and Kwest sighed.

"Be careful, ok?" Kwest said, looking at her worriedly. Sadie sighed.

"I can handle Tom." She said, smiling at him. They kissed quickly and went their separate ways. Sadie walked down the hall Tommy had been seen to stalk down and Kwest took a deep breathe and entered the studio.

"Hey," He said, his voice soft and he watched Jude a moment. The 20 year old was sitting on the floor, knees pulled to her chest, forehead resting on her knees, long red hair spilled around her like a curtain. She almost looked serene, but her body shook as she cried silently. She looked up at the sound of kwest's voice with a sniff. Kwest's eyes grew softer as he took in the young woman.

Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Kwest stepped over to her, and knelt down on the floor next to her. He lay a hand on her back and began to slowly rub her in circles in a way of comfort.

"He's so mad Kwest." Jude said, tears falling unchecked down her face.

"No he's not Jude, not really." Kwest insisted, his voice soft. Jude shook her head.

"You didn't hear him." She said, a sob escaping her throat as more tears continued to fall down her face.

"Jude, you know Tom as well as I do. Probably better even. He's not at all mad that you're back." Kwest said. Jude sniffed and said nothing in response. "You know Tommy, he hates to be surprised and caught off guard. He probably felt ambushed and he lashed out." Jude nodded slightly, tears beginning to slow.

"I just…I didn't want to fight." She said, her voice small and defeated.

"I know." Kwest said, pulling her into a hug. Jude returned the gesture and pulled away.

"I need to go after him." She said, getting up, a look of renewed determination on her face.

"Whoa, Jude" Jude stopped and turned to Kwest, a look of annoyance on her features.

"Let him cool off some." Kwest advised.

"I want to get this cleared up." Jude said, "God Kwest, I still love him."

"I know, Jude." Kwest said, his voice honest. "But I don't think he's ready to hear that." Jude bit her lip and hung her head. _I still love him…_She thought, a tear falling down her face.

**Meanwhile**

Tommy stormed out of the studio. He had to get away from _her_, from everyone. He needed to think, to hit something, to scream, maybe even cry, but he wasn't sure about that last part yet.

_She's back _kept playing over and over in his mind like a montage. He shoved the door to the alley open and let it slam shut behind him. He stood just outside the door, fists clenched, head looking up at the sky. _She's back…idiot. _He scolded himself. He felt his anger and frustration mount. He turned and kicked the dumpster next to him, but it didn't help him feel better. _She's back, and you accused her, but she lied, all of them…_He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't know what to think.

He stared contemplatively at the dumpster once again and sighed. He leaned against the alley wall and closed his eyes, trying to clear his angry thoughts. He heard the door open and he opened his eyes and looked to see who had followed him. He was momentarily surprised to see Sadie standing there, but he sighed and shook his head, looking away from his exgirlfriend.

"Hey," She said, taking in his demeanor before leaning against the wall next to him. "Want to talk?" She asked.

"No." Tommy said, his voice honest. Sadie watched him and saw the change in his eyes. Moments before, they were blazing with emotion. Now…they looked clear, as if he had accepted what had happened back in the studio.

"I know you probably don't want to hear it, but she really did try to tell you."

"I know." Sadie looked confused. Tommy sighed and continued.

"I know this probably sounds…lame, but I always know when she's around, I can feel it." Tommy said, shook his head. "I don't know, I thought she was at the Viper Room last week, but I thought…maybe I was crazy, wanting something that wasn't going to happen."

"It's not lame." Sadie said, her voice honest. "It's love." Tommy scoffed.

"Yeah, that worked out real well."

"No one is standing in your way."  
"Sadie, a week ago, I thought I was over her." Tommy admitted, looking down at the ground. Sadie gave him a sad smile.

"She thinks you're mad at her." Tommy sighed.

"I know that too." He admitted and added "But I can't see her right now." Sadie lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Kwest wanted to badly to tell you, but we all thought it would be better for her to do it. For both of you."

"I know why you guys did what you did, I would have done the same thing…but…."

"But we ambushed you." Sadie admitted. Tommy sighed.

"I felt like the butt of a cruel joke…" Tommy said, his eyes reflecting his pain. "I just have to wonder thought…why did she come back?" Tommy asked, looking at Sadie, his eyes questioning. Sadie sighed.

"That's for you two to work out." Sadie said, grinning knowingly at him. Tommy sighed in frustration. "It'll all work out. You'll see." Sadie added.

"I don't know Sadie, I really don't." Tommy said, looking away from her and down at his shoes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **OK, I'm going for a short A/N…lets see how I do…maybe, possibly. OK, I didn't get this posted as early as I would have liked because I got doing other stuff and long story short, I was distracted.

Arg, ok, I have to rant somewhere, so forgive my momentary lapse of randomness, but I want to murder my sister! Honestly! I get home from school (8:00 pm) and she tells me she's going to leave soon to go visit her boyfriend, which yay, she's out of the house and I don't have to fight with her over stupid crap we usually end up fighting over. So, she goes to leave and I'm practically giddy that she's leaving when she storms back in the house and yells at me to go find my mom's keys to move her car so she can leave.

Apparently, my mom left and left her car in the driveway instead of the garage and it was blocking my sisters car in…so anyway, I get mad about her commanding me to go find them and I half-ass look for the keys and she gets mad, calling me lazy and storms off to find them, realizing my mom must have taken her keys with her and thus, we can't move her car because neither of us have a key for it cuz hit has some kind of chip in it and it's like 350.00 to get a new one…so, yeah, she yells at ME for my mom leaving her car in the dang driveway and then when I start to laugh, cuz I find it freaking hilarious, she yells at me for laughing and storms off. I swear, I thought she was going to hit me, but come on! What's she want me to do? Hotwire the dang thing? Seriously, I'm only 18, she's 22 and she was acting like she was 5! Arg! I hate older siblings…did I say I wasn't going to ramble? Sorry guys. I tried.

While I'm ranting, I may as well do this as well, OK, how the hell could I have smacked my head into something hard enough to leave a bump and I don't remember a dang thing? I was at school, and I was brushing my hair out of my face when my hand feels this bump on my head, and I'm like the hell? And I'm seriously confused, cuz I don't remember hitting my head on anything, there's no moments in my memory where I go "hu, how'd I end up on the floor" or anything similar. It's odd.

ANYWAY! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Here goes and I do not own the song featured in the end! It's from Hinder's Lips of an Angel. Beautiful song, but not at all moral…

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Later that Night**

The shrill ringing of the phone woke him from a deep sleep. He let out a groan and reached behind his head for the cordless phone that was on the charger located on top of the headboard.

"lo?" He answered, keeping his eyes closed and voice rough and heavy from sleep.

"Tommy," A timid voice responded. His eyes snapped open and before he could respond, the voice added "Don't hang up, please?" Tommy got out of his bed and left the room, careful not to wake the woman lying next to him.

"Jude, it's" Tommy glanced at the digital clock on the wall. "2:30 in the morning. Is everything ok?" He asked, keeping his voice low, but he still sounded worried and his mind quickly trying to access if there was something wrong.

"Yes and no." She answered, and Tommy could hear the shaky breathe she took through the phone and he knew she was either crying or about to cry. "I can't stop thinking about earlier." She admitted, and Tommy could hear the pain in her voice and it cut through him like a knife. He never wanted to hurt her…never, and here he did it again. _Old habits die hard,_ he thought bitterly.

"Jude"

"No, Tommy, I'm sorry, I really am. I should have talked to you sooner."

"You had no obligation to me Jude…I over reacted." Tommy stated, sighing. "It's not like we're still friends," He admitted, feeling a jab at his heart and he found it hard to say those words.

"That's kind of why I called…Can we talk?"

"Now?" Tommy asked, panicking slightly.

"No, later tomor-well, today." She said, correcting herself. Tommy sighed.

"Where and when?" He asked.

"I was thinking the place across from G Major, lunch-ish…" Jude said, and added quickly "That way you won't be too far from the studio if they need you and"

"Jude, it's fine." Tommy said and they set up a time to meet and hung up. Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It had been three years since they last talked. Three years and he was already back to square one. He sat down on the couch and groaned. She had been on his mind all day and he found himself remembering the times they had together. _You gotta stop this, _he scolded himself. _It's over between us…Jude and I will never happen. No matter how much I love her. _He thought, sighing heavily and shaking his head. He was awake now, there was no way he was going to bed.

Suddenly inspired, Tommy got up and walked into a room in the back of his house. He shut the door and picked up his guitar, strumming it softly. Once he was happy with the chord variation, he began to sing.

"Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful…" Tommy stopped singing, finding himself choked up with emotion. He set his guitar aside and held his head in his hands. _I'm over you._ He told himself, over and over again. _I need to be. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Yes, it's me again peeps! I haven't died and fallen off the face of the earth. Long story short, I got an eye infection on Wednesday and didn't go to the doctors about it until Friday and I couldn't look at the computer screen or else I'd be in pain for an extended period of time. Needless to say, it's all good now, and when I tried to update on sat, I couldn't b/c I couldn't log into ff.n! So needless to say, a short A/N on my part and a longer update today…I know, I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone on the short A/N, but I'm leaving to go see Stick It soon and btw: Instant Star Friday? Rocked! I loved the prank, and I must say, I'm so anxious for next weeks ep! I loved the promo and the web exclusive…I so wanna see it! Enjoy the chapter and I'll try to post more soon if you guys are good and review like fiends!

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**The Next Day**

Jude sat in a booth in the small café, watching the door. She sipped her diet coke and waited anxiously for Tommy to come through the door. She felt better after the night before, but nervousness was seeping into her mind as she thought about what they were going to talk about. She knew Tommy probably didn't know that she knew about Stuart. She didn't want him to freak out like he did the other day in the studio, but something told her that he wouldn't. She suspected he'd try and lie and cover for the man. Tommy was never good at much of anything but lying.

The door bell dinged and Jude noticed Tommy walk in. He wore his usual dark sunglasses, but he wasn't wearing his usual cloak and dagger guise that he wore three years before. Jude noticed woman turned and looked, maybe even whispered, but they didn't flock to him anymore. They probably wondered what it would be like to be with him, but they didn't make the first move anymore. Tommy nodded at a waitress as he walked towards Jude.

He was wearing a plain red shirt and blue jeans. He looked good, but definitely aged.

"Hey," He greeted, sitting down across from her.

"Hey," Jude responded, watching him apprehensively. They sat in an awkward silence before Tommy broke it by laughing and shaking his head. "What?" Jude asked, confused as to why he was laughing but she couldn't help but smile at him. He shook his head again and forced back the laugh, a grin going across his face. He pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and looked at her. Jude nearly melted at the mirth in his blue eyes. It was a rarity to see Tommy actually smile with his eyes. She could count the number of times on one hand.

"Nothing…" He said, looking away from her and smirking. Jude continued to look confused and the waitress came over and got their orders and when she left, Tommy turned his attention back to Jude. "So…how goes the last three years?" Tommy asked, trying to sound casual. Jude sighed.

"It was good…" She said, lying through her teeth. Tommy stared at her skeptically.

"You didn't sing anymore." Tommy noted. Jude shook her head.

"I needed a break." He looked away from her, and then back again.

"Yeah." He said, and added "I can understand that."

"What made you decide to work on a solo again?" Jude asked, perking up in interest. Tommy sighed and frowned in thought.

"Honestly? No clue. I got inspired in the studio one night and just started playing…and then Kwest walked in and recorded it without me knowing. He played it back the next day, and honestly? I never sounded better. I didn't delve right in at first…just wrote a song or two…never recorded. But then Kwest leaked the song to Georgia and Georgia wanted to release it as a single…and well, the rest is history." Tommy said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"I'm sad I missed out." Jude said, looking sad. Tommy knew Jude wanted to help him on his solo album since she got Frozen back from Darius. Tommy just gave her an awkward smile.

"Can I ask what made you decide to come back?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Jude sighed.

"I needed answers." Jude said, staring him back in the eyes.

"Jude-"

"Don't, Tommy." Jude said, annoyed at the lie he was about to make. "Tell me the truth." She added.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you…Jude, we went over this before…"

"Which is it Tommy? I won't believe the truth, or you just got bored with me?" Jude demanded, getting annoyed. Tommy sighed.

"I didn't"

"I know about my dad." Tommy's eyes widened and he paled slightly. "I didn't stay long enough to get the full story. I was hoping you would tell me." Jude admitted. Tommy took a deep breathe.

"What do you know?" Before she could answer, the waitress returned with their orders. Tommy and Jude remained silent while she gave out their plates. Once she left, they stared at each other a moment.

"My dad was talking to my dad about me needing to get out more and Yvette said something about me being heart broken, and my dad said I had had three years to get over it. The only person I dated three years ago was you." Jude said, staring at him.

"Jude, I"

"Tommy, don't lie to me too." Jude said, her eyes pleading. Tommy sighed.

"Your dad saw us outside the studio that night…"

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"Because he threatened to have me arrested for being a pedophile Jude. I'm sorry, but Orange isn't my color and I don't fancy becoming someone's prison bitch." Tommy snapped.

"Tommy"

"Damn it Jude! Don't you think I wanted to tell you! He told me if I didn't break up with you, he'd get me arrested. I had to do it Jude. I had to protect us."

"By ending it? You could have told me!"

"And faked it through one of the biggest heartbreaks of you life?" Tommy asked, both knowing the answer.

"You should have told me. We could have worked it out, together."

"Jude, you were better off without me." Tommy said, looking away from her.

"Damn it Tommy! We're better together! You said it yourself!" Jude argued.

"Jude…you couldn't have faked it. I wanted so badly to tell you…but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it would hurt you more to stay with me."

"Why Tommy? It wasn't your choice to make." Tommy looked at her, his eyes sad.

"You made it my choice Jude." Tommy said and held up a hand as she went to argue. "Jude, how healthy is it to have a relationship in secret? We were always sneaking around, and yeah, it was fun, but how long would it have lasted? How long would you have been happy with just late nights in the studio, no going to the movies, dinner, anything? No holding hands outside, no standing too close, no words of love or any gestures that would indicate anything to someone? Would you have been able to live with that? Would you have been able to live with the being the tabloid couple, constantly being followed around, constantly being ridiculed in public and by your friends and family?" Tommy said, sighing. "At first…I was going to tell you later that night, but Jude, would you have listened if I did? And the more I thought about it, the more I realized you couldn't be a 17 year old if you got mixed up anymore with me than you already were."

"I loved you Tommy…it didn't matter what we did as long as we were together." Jude said, staring at him with emotional depth in her eyes. Tommy sighed.

"I'm sorry Jude"

"Tommy, I want to let you know"

"Tom? What are you doing here?" A female voice said, Tommy turned and Jude looked at the woman standing behind Tommy. She was about Tommy's age, about Jude's height, with brown hair that was thick and wavy. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate, and her skin was olive colored. She wore black eyeliner and a bit of mascara, with a touch of lipgloss. She wore a white tanktop and a black skirt that fell about her mid thighs.

"Michelle, what are doing here?" Tommy asked, leaping out his chair and giving the woman a hug and a quick kiss. Realization dawned on Jude's face and she looked away from the couple.

"I'm here with some friends." She said, pointing at a group of woman her age across the café, and looked over at Jude.

"Michelle, this is Jude Harrison, Jude, this is Michelle Culbertson, my"

"Girlfriend." Michelle finished, and reached out to shake Jude's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Michelle and Jude both said, shaking hands while Tommy looked anxious.

"I just wanted to say hey," Michelle said, smiling at Tommy. "Nice to meet you Jude. I loved your music."

"Thanks," Jude said, smiling.

"Seriously, I was at your first club tour." Michelle said, grinning at Jude, and glanced at the clock. "Sorry, I gotta run." She kissed Tommy's cheek. "Later boyfriend." She said, running off to join her friends. Tommy shook his head in amusement and Jude couldn't help but like Michelle.

"You've got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Tommy said, looking awkwardly.

"Now I feel stupid." She said, looking away from him. Tommy sighed.

"Jude"

"No, I was dumb to think that just because I couldn't move on that you wouldn't have either." Jude sighed. "Do you love her?" Jude asked.

"I care for her." Tommy said, not really sure if he loved her. She definitely didn't mean more to him than Jude. No one would ever replace her in his heart.

"I see." Jude said, taking a bit out of her large chicken club sandwich.

"Jude, can't we be friends?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, we can never be just friends." Jude stated, staring him in the eyes. "We tried before."

"We can try again." Tommy said, his eyes hopeful. Jude sighed.

"Yeah why not." She said, smiling at him. Tommy smiled back and they turned their attention to their food, catching up on the last three years. Jude told him about Prom, her life in New York, and how she kept in contact with Kat and Jamie and Tommy told her how he met Michelle (in a bar, blind date, per Kwest after 2 years of moping, but he left out the moping part), his solo career and first couple performances and his troubles with SME.

After they finished eating, Tommy paid the tab despite Jude's protests.

"Fine, I pay next time Quincy." Jude said, a determined look on her face.

"If you say so Harrison, if you say so." He said, smirking. Jude smacked him lightly on the arm and they both laughed, enjoying the others company.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **OK, so I didn't update as soon as I wanted, but there's a reason, really there is. OK, so I don't know if I mentioned this before, so you guys, I'm sorry if I'm repeating myself, but honestly, I need to rant, and who better to rant to than my wonderful reviewers? So, if you don't care about why I didn't update or about my own personal health, just skip to where you see in bold "Chapter 16" And ignore my terribly long A/N.

Monday: My coworker Lisa tells me "Destany, I'm glad you're alive". And I'm like "the h-e-double hockysticks?" I mean, I wasn't _planning_ on dying. Cuz then I'd have to haunt someone into finishing my fics and that would just suck for both of us. So, yeah. I have no clue where this came from and so I'm like "yeah, I'll try not to." And so, Tuesday goes on normal, and Wednesday, the day that I'm going to repress for the rest of my life. I get to work in the late afternoon, and what happens? I get this burning sensation in my left eye, kinda like there was something in it ya know? So, I go and try to see what's in my eye. Seeing nothing, I pay attention to the eye lashes and see one drooping into my eye. So, I'm playing around with that, trying to get it out and lo and behold, it's stuck and won't come out, so I put up with it til I get home where I tweased it out and saturated my eye with eyedrops and called it a night. So, thurs, it's still not better and I figured it's probably allergy related or something and continue drops. Well, get home from school thurs to find half of my left eye practically red! So, yeah, call fri morning and get an appointment and yada yada, see the doctor, get diagnosed with an eye infection, yada yada, get a prescript and if it's not better by Monday, I had to call back.

So, Monday rolls around, and eye is not looking any better, is still about the same. So, I go back…and get diagnosed with an eye virus and get a new prescript and instructions to call back in the morn if not better. So, this morning, I get up, eye is still the same, and so I call, and long story short, fight with three different doctor offices to getting an emergency appointment to the optometrist, where I'm told I have an eye inflammation and am asked if I took any head trauma's recently (get hit in the head with some sort of object) and I say No, which is true, and now we have no idea how this happened, but I have cell damage in my left eye and am now on steroid drops to regain activity or whatever. I don't know, they lost me at cellular damage and crap.

So, yeah. All the while, I'm sensitive to light and it burns like a mother and looking at the computer screen doesn't help at all. :(

Arg, glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you all like this one as well!

**

* * *

Chapter 16 **

**Two Days Later**

Tommy and Kwest were setting up and getting ready to record Tommy's newest track. They finally had a spare moment and used it to their advantage of the empty studio a.

"OK, so you know that"

"Tommy, chill man. I know what to do." Kwest said, trying not to laugh at his best friend. Tommy looked slightly annoyed.

"Fine, but if _you_ mess it up, that means _I_ have to do it again." Tommy stressed, staring at his best friend.

"Tom, we've been over it. I know what you want were, we're good to go once you stop acting like a drama queen." Tommy looked annoyed and sighed.

"Fine, but-" Tommy wasn't able to finish the studio as the door opened. The G Major receptionist, Lisa, looked apologetically at Tommy and Kwest.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Georgia wants to talk to Kwest."

"Now!" Tommy demanded, looking even more annoyed. Lisa looked slightly frightened and nodded. Tommy let out an exasperated groan and Kwest chuckled.

"I'll be right there Lisa." Kwest said, and the receptionist nodded her acknowledgement and Kwest turned to Tommy. "Sorry man, but when the boss calls…"

"I know, I know." Tommy said, looking annoyed.

"Well record once I'm done with Georgia." Kwest reasoned. Tommy shook his head.

"No can do…Spiedermen and the boys are suppose to be in to work on their new single." Tommy said, sighing and collapsing in his chair.

"Sorry." Kwest said, looking apologetically. Tommy shrugged.

"Go, talk to Georgia…I'll just work on lyrics or something and get everything ready for SME." Kwest nodded and left the room. Tommy let out another sigh and got up, and went over to the mixing table and started to re-due the settings. He heard the door open and he sighed.

"Lisa, Kwest just left"

"I'm not Lisa." An amused voice said. Tommy looked up to see Jude standing in the doorway.

"Definitely not." Tommy said, smiling at her. Jude walked further in and glanced around a moment.

"On break?"

"Not officially." Tommy said, looking slightly disappointed. Jude gazed at him questioningly. "Kwest got called away before we could record a track."

"Yours?"

"Yeah." Tommy said, looking annoyed. "So, yeah, free moment until SME comes exploding in…no pun intended." Jude laughed.

"That pretty much describes them. Always a dramatic entrance."

"You're telling me." Tommy said, deadpanning.

"Hey…" Jude said, looking thoughtful. Tommy stared at Jude questioningly. "If you want, I can help you record…" Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You and Kwest started teaching me about the soundboard during my second album…just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Tommy looked contemplative for a moment.

"I'll just do it later. No big." Tommy said, turning away from her.

"Oh come on Tommy! I want to help you with your album!" Jude said, getting excited at the prospect of another Tommy and Jude era. Tommy sighed.

"It's not the same thing…"

"yes it is." Jude argued, grinning. Tommy stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"You just want payback for me making you sing Not Standing Around on your head don't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!"

"It was your idea!" Tommy argued, getting away from the subject.

"Oh, and since when do you ever listen to me!" Jude demanded, glaring at Tommy. Tommy glared back and Jude had to refrain from sticking her tongue out at him as well. Jude cracked first and started laughing. Tommy smirked in an attempt to hide his smile, but Jude knew better. "I missed this." Jude said, beaming at Tommy.

"Yeah, I did too." Tommy admitted, glancing down at the soundboard.

"So, rock star, we gonna record?" Jude asked, looking giddy. Tommy shook his head and couldn't hold back his smile when she was like this. He missed her and her infectious happiness. Tommy sighed.

"Why not…you still remember the board?" Tommy asked nervously as Jude leaped into 'his' chair and pointed at the various switches, knobs, and controls, naming them as she went along.

"Ok, ok!" Tommy said, sighing and handing her the producing notes. Jude looked them over and nodded at Tommy. "You got it?"

"Yup." Jude said, grinning. Tommy glanced at her nervously and sighed. He walked out of the mixing room and went into the recording booth and slipped the headphones on and waited for Jude's signal while she got the board set up and ready to go. "Uh…Tommy?"

"What?" Tommy asked, irritated.

"Where's the record button?" Jude asked, deadpanning. Tommy slipped the headphones off and threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Forget it!" He yelled into the mic and turned away from Jude, running a hand through his hair.

"Tommy! I was joking!" Jude's voice came over the speaker. Tommy turned around to see the 20 year old grinning like a chesire cat. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind Jude…I'll just wait for Kwest."

"Oh come on!" Jude encouraged. Tommy sighed, walked over to the stool and picked up the headphones.

"You mess this us and I'll make your life hell." Tommy said, slipping the headset onto his head.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Ready?" Jude asked.

"Whenever you are." Tommy said, feeling nervousness hit him. He watched as Jude busied herself at the board and moments later, soft music flooded into the headphones and he waited for his cue.

"I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I have been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on." The melodies faded out and Tommy looked to Jude. She gave him a thumbs up and her voice came into his headphones.

"That was great!" She said, grinning. Tommy sighed.

"You got it then?"

"Yup." She said, looking giddy. Tommy slid the headphones off his head, set them on the stool and walked out of the recording booth to listen to the track. Once he was in the mixing room, Jude looked over at him. "I like how you left it acoustic." She commented.

"It seemed to fit better." Tommy stated, sitting down next to her and Jude hit the playback and Tommy seemed to be satisfied with Jude's skill. "You did good girl." Tommy said, smiling at her.

"Of course. I learned from the best you know."

"Flattery isn't getting you anywhere." Tommy said.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Jude countered. Tommy smirked at her and shook his head in amusement. Before Tommy could counter, the door to the studio burst open and in walked the boys of SME.

"DUDE! JUDE!" The three yelled in unison and pulled Jude into a bonecrushing group hug.

"Tommy! Help!" Jude yelled. Tommy just laughed and gave Jude a look that said 'you're on your own.' And turned his attention back to the mixing table.

"Dude, when did you get back!" Speed asked as the boys let her go.

"About a week ago."

"And you didn't call us!" Wally said, looking sad.

"Sorry guys. I've been busy." Jude said. Speed's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Tommy.

"I bet." He muttered. Tommy looked up and gave Speed an innocent look.

"Vincent, play nice." Jude said sternly.

"Harrison, what'd I tell ya about using the 'V' word?"

"Oh, whatcha gonna do?" Jude asked. Speed smirked.

"This." He said, and grabbed Jude's side and began to tickle her mercilessly. Jude tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't stop herself. She tried to squirm away from Speed but her efforts were in vain.

"Help" Jude managed to gasp out, but Tommy, Kyle, and Wally were too busy watching the pair in amusement to want to intervene. After Speed was sure Jude was thoroughly tortured, he removed his hands, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"OK boys, we gatta get to work." Tommy said, working hard to keep a laugh out of his voice.

"SME? Work?" Jude said, looking shocked.

"WORK?" All three boys yelled, paling and looking aghaust.

"JUDE!" Tommy yelled.

"You mean to tell us this is work!" Speed yelled, looking annoyed.

"Speed, of course it's not"

"Shut up Quincy, you've been lying to us." Speed said and Kyle and Wally nodded in agreement. "Let's go play some touch boys…Jude, you wanna play fourth?" Speed asked. Jude shrugged.

"Why not…" She said, looking unenthusiastic.

Tommy sighed in exasperation as the boys left the studio.

"Sorry," Jude said, wincing.

"It's like working with 5 year olds…I guess I'll need to get them recorded some other way." Tommy said, frowning.

"Cookies."

"Hu?"

"Cookies, they like homemade cookies." Jude offered.

"yeah, like I'm going to bake SME cookies." Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"It was just a suggestion." Jude said, and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll talk to ya later than…" Jude added. Tommy nodded his acknowledgement and Jude left the studio to play touch football with SME.

**_

* * *

_**

Short Final A/N Review Reviews: I am not going to address reviews from chapter 15 at this time. I'm having issues staring at the computer for long periods of time and answering reviews is just going to hurt my eye more. Just know, I appreciate the reviews as always and I'll comment to them when I can.

I am not going to address reviews from chapter 15 at this time. I'm having issues staring at the computer for long periods of time and answering reviews is just going to hurt my eye more. Just know, I appreciate the reviews as always and I'll comment to them when I can. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Moving On by Rascal Flatts!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **You guys, seriously, thanks for the kind wishes. My eye's getting better, still not completely 100, but definitely way better than what it was. I go back Monday, so I'm hoping I get a clean bill of health. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to update like a fiend to get you all caught up on my update schedule. I had wanted to be at chap 19 by now, so yeah. Review like crazy and I'll keep writing like crazy so I can have updates ready and raring to go. :D

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Saturday Night**

**G Major Party**

It was Saturday night and Darius was hosting a party for G Major employees and investors. Everyone was at the party, including Jude and her blind date, Ryland Michaels, the lead singer of the band Shattered. He was a nice guy, they were having fun, but she still couldn't see herself having 2.5 children and a house with the guy. Everyone had a date, Kwest was with Sadie, Jamie and Kat were together, Speed, Kyle, and Wally had their girlfriends, and Tommy was with Michelle, and Jude didn't want to go alone so Kwest and Sadie set her up with Ryland.

The party wasn't too glamorous. The women were all dressed in simple to extravagant cocktail dresses (depending on how rich the person was) and the men were in casual suits. Darius hired a DJ to play music from all of G Records' artists and over all, everyone was having a good time.

Jude and Ryland were sitting at a table, talking about song writing and inspiration when Sadie called her younger sister over to her Michelle, and Kat.

Jude apologized to Ryland and got up to go and meet her sister.

"Hey guys!" Jude greeted.

"Ssoo?" Sadie asked, her voice giddy. Jude shrugged.

"Ryland's nice…" Jude said, her voice trailing off. Sadie and Kat nodded in understanding and even Michelle seemed to know what they were all getting. Jude glanced back at the table she had left Ryland and she saw him talking adamantly with his band members. The turned back to the group, not feeling so bad for leaving him alone.

"Not boyfriend material?" Michelle asked, her eyes sympathetic.

"Not my boyfriend material. He's sweet and has a good sense of humor, but…I don't know. There's no chemistry." Jude admitted with a sigh.

"It'll all work out sweetie," Kat said, giving Jude a small hug.

"So, Sadie, how are you and Kwest going?" Michelle asked, a knowing grin on her face. Sadie got this really dreamy smile on her face and Jude realized her sister was truly in love with her former Sound Technician.

"Sades is in lo-ove." Jude crooned, grinning at her sister.

"I am. I love Kwest. He's the perfect guy for me." Sadie admitted, getting a dreamy look in her eyes. Sadie seemed to snap herself out of her daze and looked at Michelle. "So Michelle, how are you and Tommy doing?" Sadie asked, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Jude. Michelle smiled and glanced across the room where Tommy was schmoozing a big G Major investor, her eyes soft and uncertain.

Jude perked up in interest and listened intently to what the older woman had to say. She hadn't had the opportunity before to see how Michelle felt about Tommy and Jude was interested in getting both parties feelings. Michelle looked back at her friends, smiling shyly.

"Tom's sweet…" She said, smiling. "I really like him, but lately, he's been busy working on his solo album and I don't really get to see him too much." Jude noticed the disappointed look on Michelle's face. Sadie nodded in understanding.

"Been there, done that. Trust me, don't get between Tom and his work." Sadie warned, wincing at the memory.

"It's not even that. I understand that this is what he wants, it makes him happy. He would never make me stop working graveyard shifts at the hospital, though I know he doesn't like me doing it. We both understand work is important…I just wish it was just producing or just solo work. It seems he spends most of his time in the studio." Everyone nodded, they all knew how Tommy was. He pulled long hours in the studio and it wasn't because he didn't care about the person he was with or suppose to meet, it was just he's passionate about his work and doesn't like to leave a project half finished for the day.

Before anymore comments could be made about the subject, Michelle and Kat, facing the opposite direction of Sadie and Jude, looked behind the sisters.

"Hey ladies!" a cheery voice said. The girls all turned and saw Kwest and Tommy standing behind them.

"Kwest!" Sadie said, her voice cheerful as she turned to her boyfriend and kissed him in greeting. Tommy moved over by Michelle, wrapped his arms around her waist and Jude noticed he whispered something to her before kissing her quickly and walking off again.

"Ouch." Kat said, watching Tommy walk off. Michelle shrugged in response and looked disappointed. Jude couldn't help but watch Tommy as he stopped by Darius and Liam. The three seemed to be having some kind of discussion and Jude turned her attention back to the group and noticed that Sadie and Kwest had made their way to the dance floor and were slow dancing to the music together.

"I'm going to go and find Jamie." Kat said to Jude and danced away from her and Michelle. Jude glanced at the older woman and sighed.

"Hey, Jude, can I…can I ask you something?" Michelle asked, looking nervous.  
"Yeah, sure." Jude said, wondering what the woman would have to say to her.

"You know Tom pretty well, right?" Jude frowned, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, Tommy and I are friends." Jude answered, feeling a pang hit her heart at those words.

"Well-"

"Hey, sorry about that." Jude glanced behind Michelle to see Tommy standing close to her, his arms circled around her waist from behind. He craned his head around and kissed her quickly and pulled back and set his head on top of hers. "Darius called…but now I'm all yours." Tommy said to Michelle and the woman turned her head and smiled at him.

"I have to leave for work in an hour or so."

"Then I guess we'll have to make it count." Tommy said, smiling brightly at her.

"Hold that thought." Michelle said, turning in his arms, kissing him long and soft. Jude looked away from the kiss, feeling her heart pull at the sight. Jude glanced behind her to see Ryland was talking to the investor Tommy had previously been talking to. She sighed and turned around to see Michelle pulled back and saunter off towards the rest room. Jude glanced at Tommy who watched her walk off. He turned his attention to Jude.

"Hey girl." He said, and moved next to her so they could talk without yelling over the music.

"Hey." Jude said, with a sigh. "You really love her don't you?" Jude asked him. Tommy didn't answer for a moment.

"Yeah…I think I might." Tommy said, a small smile on his face. Jude felt a pang hit her. It was a smile she had seen on him only a few rare moments in time. The look in his eyes when he looked at Michelle, the softness there…it was similar to the way he had looked at her. Jude just nodded in response and Ryland came up to Jude, followed by his band and their girlfriends.

"Hey, Jude, Tommy." Ryland said, nodding at the older man. Tommy's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Ryland and gave him a curt nod in response. Ryland turned back to Jude. "Can I have this dance?" He asked dramatically. Jude couldn't help but grin at him.

"I'd be honored." Jude said, trying not to giggle as Ryland took her hand and waltzed her to the dance floor. Tommy watched the couple a moment, a frown on his face. He shook his head and looked away from Jude and Ryland. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at Ryland.

"Hey," A voice called to him. Tommy turned and saw Michelle had returned.

"Hey." Tommy said, smiling at Michelle rather forcibly. Michelle didn't notice the forced smile and grinned brightly at Tommy.

"So…we gonna dance?" Michelle asked, looking giddy. Tommy laughed at his girl and sighed.

"I don't know…I am retired." Tommy said, smirking.

"I thought you were coming out of retirement?"

"Touché." Michelle grinned and grabbed his hands and led him over to the dance floor.

"Can't have you performing and having rusty moves." Michelle said, her arms circling around Tommy's neck as a slow song started. Tommy smiled warmly at her and his arms circled around her waist.

"No, we don't want that do we." Tommy responded and Michelle lay her head on his shoulder as they danced. Tommy couldn't help but scan the floor for Jude. He saw her in a similar position with Ryland. She looked beautiful tonight and he longed to have her at his side again.

"Tom?" Michelle said and he realized she had been trying to get his attention. Tommy snapped his head back to Michelle.

"Hm?" Michelle looked annoyed.

"I said, I have to leave soon."

"Can't you call in sick?" Tommy asked, half jokingly.

"No…there's sick people that need me." Michelle said, smiling. "As much as I'd love to, you know I can't." She leaned up and captured his mouth in hers. They continued to sway to the music as they kissed, and they broke apart, and Michelle lay her head back on his shoulder and they continued to dance their time away until Michelle left Tommy's arms to change into her uniform in the bathroom.

About the same time, Jude and Ryland separated. "I'll be right back." Jude told him and went to walk away from him but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Jude turned her head to look at him. Ryland had a cheesy grin on his face as he looked at her.

"You are an instant star." He told her and Jude raised an eyebrow.

"Cliché much?" Jude asked.

"No, I was hoping it'd be enough to get to second base." Ryland said, joking. Jude could tell he was joking by the way his eyes twinkled with mischief and a small smirk formed on his face.

"Pervert." Jude commented, stepping away from him. Ryland just grinned as Jude walked away from him and into the bathroom to check her hair from the wild dips and spins she and Ryland were doing on the dance floor. She had to admit, the boy could dance and he had some awesome moves, but she didn't know if she could ever feel as if they were more than friends.

As she ran her fingers through her fly a-ways, trying to get them to flatten, she heard voices talking.

"I don't know Sadie…I think I want to break up with him."

"I thought you loved him?" Sadie responded, her voice questioning.

"I do…kind of. I mean, there's just nothing more we're going to accomplish together. We both got together after a big break up…we were what the other needed, but our need is pretty much past. Besides, I think he still wants Jude." Michelle stated, her voice not at all bitter, but matter of fact.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to do it tonight, no. It's just something I've been thinking about." Michelle said and Jude heard their voices stop and the sound of footsteps. She panicked slightly and kept her attention to the mirror, pretending she didn't hear what was just said. Sadie and Michelle rounded the corner and they both stopped when they saw Jude. Jude noticed Michelle was now wearing hospital scrubs and her clip-on nametag instead of her fancy dress.

"Oh, hi guys." Jude said, glancing at them.

"Jude, how long have you been there?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, I just came in…trying to fix my hair." Jude said, turning back to the mirror and feeling around for a bobby pin.

"Here, let me help you." Sadie offered, stepping towards her sister and taking inventory on her hair style before pulling out the right pins and replacing them with a precision a hair stylist would envy. Michelle said her goodbyes and left the bathroom. As Sadie continued to fix her sister's hair, Jude could only replay what she had over heard. _Michelle wants to break up with Tommy…_The thought repeated and echoed through her mind. _I have to tell him…_She added silently, wondering if he'd believe her words.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know, another update! Haha! I'm trying to get caught up with them, so I'll probably be updating like a fiend for awhile. The peeps on my message board are up to chapter…28 or something. I had started them off a few chaps ahead and now I'm trying to catch you guys up, but time hasn't been on my side recently. I hope you guys like and I'm hoping to update again like once a night or something, so be kind with your reviews! We're going to be moving quick!

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

The party was winding down and most of the guests were gone. Jude and Ryland had parted ways, Jude going out to her car. Once she got out to it, she realized she had gave Jamie her keys to hold onto and he had left a hour or so ago with Kat. Jude let out a groan and looked around the parking lot, seeing if a familiar car was still parked there.

The door to the club opened and banged shut and Jude turned to see Tommy walking out the door.

"Tommy!" Jude yelled, trying to run over to him, but it was hard to do in three inch heels.

"Jude…"

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said, and Tommy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I gave Jamie my car keys and he left and I'm stranded."

"And you want me to do what?" Tommy asked, smirking at her.

"Help me."

"I'm not a mechanic." Tommy said, staring at her in bewilderment. Jude smacked him on the arm. "Ow! Hey!"

"Stop playing stupid and give me a ride."

"Is that anyway to treat your savior?" Tommy asked, looking hurt.

"Yup." Jude said, beaming at Tommy. Tommy shook his head in amusement.

"you're lucky I'm too tired to argue." Tommy said, walking over to the Viper. Jude followed and got in the passenger side when Tommy hit the remote lock.

"I can't believe you still have this car." Jude said, buckling her seat belt.

"Sell it!" Tommy said, looking mortified.

"Breathe Tom…" Jude said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm ok…" Tommy said, looking slightly pale.

"I was just…I was surprised, that's all. I figured you would have gotten a new one." Jude said, shrugging. Tommy put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life and Tommy glanced back over to Jude.

"It has sentimental value." Tommy stated, putting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking space.

"You know where Kat and Jamie live right?"

"yup." Tommy said, and paused. "whoa…"

"What?"

"Words I never thought I'd say…" Tommy said, shaking his head as he pulled out onto the deserted Canadian street.

"Scare yourself?" Jude asked, her tone light with laughter.

"Yeah…almost had a heart attack." Tommy joked, rolling his eyes.

"So, you and Jamie hu?"

"Kid isn't so bad now that he's grown up." Tommy admitted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jamie hasn't changed much."

"He's not as geeky as he used to be." Tommy stated, and added "Besides, he kind of became likeable once he stopped dating Patsy." Tommy paused a moment and glanced back at Jude. "What's got you into twenty questions mode?"

"Nothing…" Jude answered and glanced out the window and frowned as she remembered what happened in the bathroom. Tommy and Jude fell into a comfortable silence as he navigated through Toronto city traffic towards Kat and Jamie's apartment. Jude looked away from the window and studied Tommy a moment in the darkness. Tommy glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" He asked, noticing she was staring at him. Jude mentally shook herself.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Something's on your mind Harrison." Tommy stated, breaking for a redlight.

"There's nothing on my mind." Jude lied. "_I'm not going to do it tonight, no. It's just something I've been thinking about." _Where the words that Michelle had said. She didn't say she was going to break up with Tommy…Jude sighed, trying to figure out if she was making something out of nothing.

"Uh-hu." Tommy commented, and the light turned green and he accelerated through the intersection.

"It's just…I was thinking about Ryland." Jude lied. Jude noticed Tommy's frown.

"How'd you meet Ryland anyway? I mean, Shattered wasn't around G Major when you left." Tommy asked, and Jude wondered if he was asking out of jealousy or concern for her wellbeing.

"Sadie and Kwest set me up with him. Why are you so interested Quincy?" Tommy smirked.

"What'd I tell ya about Quincy?"

"you never told me what it really was." She said, looking at him questioningly. Tommy smirked.

"Maybe some day you'll figure it out." Tommy said, grinning.

"You never answered my question." Jude said, remembering how he changed the subject from Ryland to himself.

"Can't be looking out for a friend?" Tommy asked.

"Like I said, Sadie and Kwest set me up with him. They knew I'd be the…7th wheel otherwise." Jude answered, and added "And before you ask, yes I liked Ryland, he was fun." She smiled at Tommy when she saw him frown slightly.

"Just…be careful, ok?" Tommy said, pulling into Kat and Jamie's apartment complex. Tommy shut off the engine and they both got out of the car. Jude glanced at Tommy questioningly. "you really think I'm going to let you go up there on your own? At 2:15 am? In downtown Toronto?"

"Thanks." Jude said, and Tommy walked her into the building and up to the apartment. Jude went to open the door but paused when she saw a black scrunchy on the door. _Oh snap. _Jude thought. Scrunchy on the door only meant one thing.

"You locked out too?" Tommy asked, smiling at her.

"No…it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I can't get in." Jude said, looking at Tommy, her expression slightly horrified. Tommy looked confused and Jude pointed at the door knob. Tommy glanced at the door and saw the object in question. Jude noticed several shades of color drained from his features.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Tommy asked.

"It depends on what you think…" Jude said and Tommy shuddered. "Yep, it means that." Tommy and Jude stared at each other a moment, their expressions both mirroring horror. They shuddered in unison and Tommy grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Tommy"

"Lets get out of here before I hurl."

"Where am I a going to go?" Jude asked, her voice breaking. Tommy paused at the elevator, hitting the main floor button.

"To my place." Tommy said, without a moments hesitation. Before Jude could protest, the elevator doors dinged open and Tommy pulled her in behind him. The doors closed and Jude glanced at Tommy.

"Are you sure Michelle won't get mad?"

"If she doesn't trust me by now, there's no hope." Tommy said, sighing heavily.

"How…" Jude frowned. "How long have you guys been together?" Jude asked, realizing she didn't know the length of the relationship.

"Uh…" Tommy looked thoughtful and Jude smiled. Classic guy, she thought as he struggled to remember. "I don't know for sure…we've been seeing each other probably just over a year, but probably officially dating for…I'd say…8 months?" He said, looking uncertain. Jude shook her head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out." Jude said, her voice light with humor.

"har, har." Tommy said, still looking like he was still trying to figure out when he and Michelle started dating.

"So, you're ok with"

"I'm not going to leave you outside your apartment, waiting for Jamie and Kat to stop…" He trailed off making a small hand gesture and shuddered. "Must, get image out of my head…" Tommy said with a groan.

"I'm working overtime to keep images out of my mind." Jude said, nodding in agreement. The doors to the elevator dinged open.

"That had to be the slowest elevator in history…" Tommy commented as they stepped out of the elevator and into the main lobby and back out to the Viper. The couple got in and Tommy sped off to his own place several miles away.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** See, I told you! Updating ahoy:D Arg, for those of you who care about my current medical crisis, keep reading, if you don't, skip to chapter 19 cuz nothing else is going to be said here except a big rant about doctors and the best way to scare their patient!

So, I had to go back for the follow up on my stupid eye inflammation today (Monday) and that part is cleared up, but as he's looking at my eye, he's making all these "hms" and "interestings" and "how odd" murmurings that are leaving me seriously freaked out. So, then he tells me to lean away from his microscope and tells me to stay seated he's going to get his ASSOCIATE FOR A SECOND OPINION! So the other guy comes in, looks at my eye, and is like "Oh, she's got an abnormality in her cornea". And goes on and on in medical jargon and then says "I've never seen one like this before. It's very rare to find a case this deep in the cornea. How odd." And he sound fascinated! I was thinking "if you're so damned fascinated, just take it out and keep it!" So, I'm finally let go with three more eyedrops on top of the two I had already and I need to take all 5 4 times a day, 5 mins a part, and one of which needs to stay refrigerated…slight problem! No refrigerator on campus! Oy! I'm aboutthisclose to just ripping my eye out of my socket and feeding it to the optomologist. I better end up with 20/20 vision after all this or there's going to be hell to pay.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**Tommy's Apartment**

Jude and Tommy had gotten to the apartment and were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Jude was lying with her head in Tommy's lap and his one hand played absently with her hair. Jude's eyes were half closed in contentment. She wished desperately that three years hadn't past between them and things were back to how they were before, but she couldn't undo what was done. Her thoughts led her back to Michelle and Sadie. Jude frowned at the thought and glanced up at Tommy. His eyes were on the TV before them, but his gaze didn't seem to be taking it in.

"Tommy," Jude said, her voice low. Tommy glanced down at her, giving her his full attention. "I" Jude paused, trying to figure out her next words. Tommy stared at her, his eyes encouraging her to speak. She opened her mouth, but instead of words coming out, her phone rang from her pocket. She looked away from him and sat up, reluctantly and answered her phone.

"hello?"

"Jude?" The voice said, sounding worried and relieved all at once. Color drained from Jude's face and she nearly dropped her phone on the spot.

"D-d-dad?" She stammered, her eyes widening and her face paler than fresh snow. Tommy sat up behind her and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jude shrugged it off and stood up, walking a short distance away from Tommy. Tommy watched her, feeling rejected and sympathetic all at the same time. He sighed heavily and kept his eyes focused on Jude, watching her as if she could break at any moment if he were to take his eyes off of her.

"Jude, where are you? Are you ok?" Her father asked, his questions coming out fast and rushed.

"I'm fine dad, I've been fine." Jude answered, not telling him where she was.

"Jude, I've been trying to get a hold of you for"

"And what did you think dad? Hu? I've been avoiding your calls. Stupid me didn't look at the caller ID before I answered." Jude said, her voice filled with bitterness.

"I just, I wanted to make sure you were ok. You left so quickly and…I was worried about you Jude."

"You were _worried_ about me! Kinda late, aren't you dad?" Jude spat.

"Jude, don't be"

"I can be pissed off if I want to be." Jude hissed and Tommy winced at her tone.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Too late." Jude spat, and took the phone away from her ear and hit the disconnect button. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the man who ruined her life. Jude kept her back turned to Tommy, she didn't want to have him see her cry. She didn't want to be reminded of what she lost when she chose her father all those years ago.

"Jude," Tommy's voice came, it was so soft and comforting that Jude wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and let him take away her pain. It would be so easy to do it, but in the morning, it never would have happened.

"Don't Tommy, please." Jude said, her voice pleading and a small sob escaped her throat as she said the words. She felt his hand on her shoulder and his other arm circle around her. Jude closed her eyes, reveling in the support and comfort he was giving her. Jude turned in his embrace, giving into her need and wrapped her arms around him, crying for the time they had lost. Both his arms were circled around her and one hand stroked her back in long and slow strokes. As she cried, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to calm her down. She didn't know what he said, but his voice was so soft, it reminded her of the time they were together.

Jude pulled back slightly, still in his arms, but enough she could look him in the eyes. She saw something there she hadn't seen in the time since she returned to Toronto, his love.

A silent tear fell down her face and Tommy removed one of his hands from around her waist and wiped her damp cheeks. They stared into each others eyes, Jude's green filled with unshed tears and his blue so deeply filled with emotion that Jude thought she could drown in them.

It was eerily silent in his apartment. Everything else in the room just seemed to drift away. All that existed was him and her and no one else mattered; nothing and no one else existed and all there was was the moment and nothing more. They moved closer together, as if pulled by some invisible magnet and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. Jude's eyes fluttered closed and moments later, the explosion happened.

When their lips touched passion consumed them and they kissed with an intensity neither of them knew they had. Jude's hands tangled into his soft hair and his arms pulled her closer to him so no space was between their bodies. His tongue ran across her lips, asking for entrance and she opened her mouth to give him access.

Tongues dueled, and passion mounted. His kisses were a drug and Jude found herself becoming an addict to him. When the need for oxygen became too much, they broke apart, both panting and gasping. Jude realized they somehow made it to the couch and she was clueless as to how they managed to make it there. Jude forced herself to look away from his dark, hooded eyes and took a moment to recollect herself. She wanted to kiss him again, her whole body felt withdrawal from his contact, but the intensity made her heart race and she didn't know if she could survive another dose.

"Wow," Jude said between gasps. She looked back at Tommy and he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was on the floor, and realization hit her. "Tommy"

"Jude, I have a girlfriend…"

"Do you love me?" Jude asked, her voice pleading with him. His head snapped to look at her. "Do you love me?" Jude repeated, her eyes searching his for an inkling of what was going on in his head.

"Jude," he looked away, as if ashamed of himself. "You know"

"That's not going to cut it this time Quincy." She snapped. Jude scooted closer to him and held his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Do you love me?" She asked again. Jude could see the inner conflict going on in his soulful eyes. _Please Tommy, be honest with me. I need to know. _She thought, and his eyes shifted away from hers to look elsewhere in the room. Jude let her hands fall from his face and she looked away from him. _Liar, liar._ She thought, tears beginning to fill her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **OK guys, I severely toned down the content from the original version that is posted on the Dirty Little Secret Instant Star Message Board. I know frowns upon NC-17 chapters, so I need to up this rating a bit for some of it's content. It's watered down a bit (especially the ending) from the original, but I'm sure you can see where it's all going. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I told ya, I'm updating like a fiend to get you all caught up. Hopefully it'll be soon. :D Thanks for all your wonderful comments, for those of you who reviewed, and those of you who didn't, shame on you and shall the…review gods punish you! ;) (j/k).

Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

_Liar, liar._ She thought, tears beginning to fill her eyes. _How could I be so stupid to think he'd fall for me again? _She wondered, feeling bitterness beginning to consume her. _Of course he wouldn't want her…Temporary Insanity had always been our theme. _Tears clouded her vision and they ran freely down her face.

"Jude…" Tommy's voice came to her, softly, as if he was tormented as much as she was.

"Don't Tommy." Jude said, feeling a sob well up in her throat. His hands took hers and she turned her face to look at him. His eyes were soft, and she realized she'd only seen that look in his eyes once. It was years ago, and it had been when she had hated him for 'lying' to her. It was the look in his eyes when he practically confessed he loved her.

"Jude…I…I never stopped loving you." He said, his voice tense, as if _he_ was afraid of rejection. Jude stared into his eyes in mild shock. She didn't expect him to tell the truth. It just wasn't something he did…especially when it was tough. She felt more tears fall down her face, but they weren't tears of sorrow anymore. They were tears of utter happiness. "Don't cry girl." Tommy said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her damp cheeks and then on the lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, not as heated as the one previously, but it didn't lack in emotion. It was the kind of kiss that was feather light and loving, and it left Jude wondering if it were just a dream.

They pulled away and stared intently in each other's eyes.

"Tommy, I love you." Jude said, the words flowed out of her mouth without a thought, and she watched him for his reaction. She watched his eyes, his blue eyes smoky with emotions and Jude couldn't get a read on him.

"Jude…" He said, slowly, as if he didn't want to say what he as about to say. "I'm still with Michelle." Tommy said, looking torn. Jude sighed in frustration.

She got up from the couch and began to pace the room. "You know what Tommy! Stop playing me and make your choice! Forget Michelle, forget the world, forget three years had ever past! Forget my dad, Fuck the world, the press, just look at me and tell me you don't want to be with me!" Jude stopped in mid pace and turned to face him. "It's not like" She stopped herself before the words came out. She was going to slip about Michelle. She couldn't do it, not like this, not this way. It'd only succeed in further pissing him off. "Forget it." Jude said, stalking towards the door.

"Jude, where are you going?" Tommy asked, leaping up from the couch to follow her.

"Away from _you_." She spat, not turning to face him. She stopped at the door and worked on slipping her shoes on when Tommy stood in front of the door. Jude stared at him. "Tommy, let me go." She said, staring into his eyes.

"I'm not letting you walk out on me again." Tommy said, his voice shaky with emotion and Jude let out a long breathe. "I'm sorry Jude…I'm sorry for the way this all played out." He said, looking defeated.

"I was serious about what I said before Tommy. Forget three years had past, and forget about my dad…would you still be with me?" She asked, her eyes begging him for the truth.

"I wouldn't have left you for the world." Tommy answered, his eyes staring into hers.

"You didn't have to." Jude whispered as his hand came up to caress her cheek. She leaned into histouch and her eyes fluttered close as she revealed in the feeling of his hand on her. Heat flooded her cheeks and her chest felt heavy with emotion. She could feel his intense gaze on her and she felt him move closer to her, the close proximity of his body causing her to feel weak.

He paused in hesitation, his body pressed up against hers, forcing her to be pinned against the wall. Jude felt a whimper escape her throat as she waited impatiently for him to be the one to make the move. She didn't want to seduce him; She wanted him to want her because it was what he wanted.

After what felt like an eternity for her, his mouth connected with hers, slow and seemingly uncertain. Jude didn't hesitate in her response. One of her arms wrapped around his head, her hands pushing his mouth closer to hers. Her other slinked around his waist and pressed him against her. Tommy's hands cupped her cheeks and held her in position.

They kissed passionately and tongues dueled in need. Tommy pulled back from her, causing her to whimper from the loss of contact. His hand stroked her cheek and Jude shuddered at the soft ministration. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and when she stared into his eyes, she found them dark with a primal need. His head dipped down and he kissed the soft flesh where the shoulder and neck connected. Jude let out a gasp and tilted her head away from him slightly, giving him full access to her throat. He nipped, sucked, and kissed the tender flesh and his attention made her feel weak and wanting more contact.

Jude's hands went to his shirt and began to unbutton it with shaking fingers.

"We should move this elsewhere." Tommy said into her throat, his warm breath on her neck causing her to shiver once again. Jude didn't comment, couldn't comment. She found herself unable to speak. He did that to her, always did; just a smile was enough to make her melt into a puddle, his touch intoxicated her and left her wanting more.

He took kissed her softly on the lips and led them down the hallway, slowly so neither lost their balance. Jude came willingly and she worked his shirt off his shoulders and it was discarded somewhere between the foyer and the hall. Jude moaned into his mouth at the feather light touches across her stomach and he pulled her shirt up and they broke apart only long enough to toss her shirt aside.

They stumbled into the bedroom, passion growing and they fell back onto the bed. They quickly shed other articles of clothing and soon they were both down to their underwear. Tommy pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

"If I don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to." Tommy said, his voice coming out between pants for air. Jude's right hand went up to tangle into his soft hair and Tommy's eyes slid close as she massaged his scalp.

"I don't want you to stop." She said, her voice quivering with need and her eyes full of passion and love. Jude pulled his mouth to hers and she felt him give into love. Their love.They continued to kiss, passion growing and need becoming overwhelming to the senses. They quickly lost the rest of their garments and they made love long into the night, giving into three years of longing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **hey guys, I'm in a rush to update, so I'm updating with…3 chapters and I'll address reviews from chapter 20 later this weekend. It's going to be busy so I figured I'd just update in one shot. Hope you guys enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**The Next Morning**

Jude groaned as her sleep began to ebb away from her. She nuzzled her pillow and froze. She opened her eyes, suddenly aware of her state of undress and the unfamiliar sheets around her. She panicked slightly as she sat up, not quite remembering where she was. She glanced around the room and clutched the comforter closer to her and memories of the night before flashed through her mind. She glanced around the room, a frown on her face. _Where is he? _She wondered.

Jude sighed and got out of bed, wrapping the blanket securely around her and shuffled awkwardly though the rather large apartment. As she stood in the hall, she heard the tell tale sounds of a song in progress. She walked down the hall, following her ears and listening to the sad melody as she found her target. She paused in the hall, just outside a door where she could hear the lyrics he was working on.

"...Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel…" Tommy stopped singing and playing and she assumed he was writing down the lyrics. She took a shuddering breath, whipping a tear from her eye and stepped into the room.

"Hey," She said, her voice uncertain. She suddenly felt like she was five years old and about to be scolded for putting her hand in the cookie jar. Tommy glanced up from a notebook, a startled look on his face.

"Jude…" He said, as if he didn't expect to see her. Jude crossed the room and sat down next to him on the makeshift bench.

"Tommy," Jude said in the same tone he greeted her with. Jude stared at him, noticing an odd look in his blue eyes. She felt her blood run cold and her heart stop in her chest. She recognized that look. It was similar to the one he gave her on her 16th when he asked her to forget about their kiss.

"Jude, I"

"Don't Tommy. Don't." Jude said, tears coming to her eyes. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "If you don't say anything, than I can pretend everything is ok." She added. She heard him sigh and she willed him not to comfort her. She didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry Jude." Tommy said, his voice sincere. Jude sniffed.

"So am I Tommy, so am I." She looked into his eyes and stood up.

"Jude"

"No Tommy…I was stupid. Stupid to believe you would let go and be with me." She said, shaking her head. She left the room and him, not bothering to look to see if he were following her.

She gathered her clothes and shuffled into the bathroom. She changed into her clothes, washed her face in the sink, and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying and tear stains covered her cheeks.

"Jude?" She heard his voice on the other side of the door. She took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves and opened the door, facing his concerned eyes.

"Let's skip this Tommy, ok? It never happened." She said coolly, and brushed past him and stalked down the hall, towards the door.

"Jude" He called after her, but she slipped her shoes on and he watched her a moment. "how are you going to get home?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll walk." She said stubbornly.

"You can't"

"Oh, yes I can." She said, opening the door and slamming it behind her. She got into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. She noticed he didn't run after her and tears began to fall down her cheeks once again.

Sometime Later

Jude entered the apartment she was living in with Kat and Jamie. She walked right over to the freezer, not caring she hadn't ate breakfast and nearly collapsed in despair.

"Jude, where were you last night?" Jamie's concerned voice came.

"No where." She muttered, slamming the freezer door. "You're out of ice cream." She said, looking forlorn. She brushed past Jamie and collapsed on the sofa, a soft sob escaping her throat.

"It's ok Jude…we can get more ice cream…" Jamie said hopefully.

"Jamie, go to the store and pick up some B and Js." Kat ordered, sitting next to her friend.

"What flavor?" Jamie asked. Jude and Kat glared at the man.

"Does it really matter!" Kat yelled. Jamie grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"Jude, honey, talk to doctor Kat while B and J is on the way." Kat said, her voice soft and soothing.

"I want to eat an ocean of Ben and Jerry's. I want to get fat and unattractive and I want to stay in this apartment until I die and my carcass rots." Jude proclaimed between sniffles.

"Woah…ok, what'd Tommy do this time?" Kat demanded.

"What makes you think it's Tommy?" Jude asked, more tears falling down her face.

"Cuz only that man can make you want to get fat off of Ben and Jerry's."

"But I like Ben and Jerrys…" Jude said, whimpering.

Kat patted Jude softly on the back. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kat asked. Jude shook her head, a solitary tear falling down her cheek.

"it didn't happen." She said, her voice devoid of any emotion.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Three Days Later**

Jude stayed in Kat and Jamie's apartment, eating Ben and Jerry's and sulking for the last few days. She wouldn't talk about what had put her in a mood, but Kat and Jamie both knew from experience it had to be Tommy related.

Kat and Sadie had finally convinced Jude to get out of the house and they were having a 'girls day' shopping and gossiping. Jude couldn't help but feel elated being with her sister and best friend.

The girls walked into the mall food court, arms overflowing with bags and sat everything down at a table in their sight and ordered their food. Once they were sitting down and eating their meals, Sadie looked anxiously between Kat and Jude before saying between a squeal.

"Guys, I think Kwest is going to propose soon." Sadie beamed happily and Kat and Jude stared at Sadie in shock a moment.

"Wow! That's awesome Sades!" Jude congratulated, feeling a small disappointment wash over her. She wished Tommy would propose to her, but it wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever. She was a mistake to him, always was and always would be.

"I know…it's just…he's been so secretive lately and he's got this big night planned this weekend and I really think he's going to ask." Sadie said, bouncing in happiness.

"I wish Jamie would propose. I swear, we're going to be dating until we die." Kat muttered bitterly.

"at least you both have your guys." Jude said, pouting. Kat and Sadie looked at Jude in sympathy.

"I suspect Tommy and Michelle will crash and burn. It's only a matter of time." Sadie said matter-of-factly. Jude looked over at Sadie.

"What makes you say that?" Jude asked, wondering if Michelle had said anymore about breaking up with Tommy to Sadie.

"Yeah, I thought they were pretty happy…" Kat said, looking sheepishly at Jude's glare.

"I just think they're going to end. Tommy's not going to be able to resist you." Sadie said, smirking. _Yeah, been there, done that, and look how that turned out? _Jude thought bitterly.

"Got a plan Sadie?" Kat asked, looking intrigued. Jude's eyes widened.

"NO! I protest!" Jude said, looking back and forth between her best friend and her sister. Sadie grinned evily.

"Maybe." She said, eying Jude a moment before taking another bite of her salad.

"Sades." Jude said warningly. Sadie looked at Kat and the girls shared a knowing look. Jude felt panicky but let the subject drop. She didn't want to talk about Tommy right now. They weren't going to happen, and anything Sadie and Kat did wasn't going to change it. Even if she wanted it to be so.

"…from me, but I think Michelle's going to break up with Tom soon." Sadie said and Jude looked up from her food, paying attention to the conversation before her.

"Really?" Kat said, smiling viciously.

"Mmm-hmm. Little birdie told me."

"What?" Jude asked. Sadie shot Jude a look of sympathy.

"Don't worry about it honey. It's grown up stuff." Sadie said, with a laugh. Jude glared at her older sister but neither would say anything else on the subject. Jude sighed. She had to tell Tommy…even if it meant he would be mad at her. He deserved to know his girlfriend was going to break up with him.

Later that Night

Jude walked into G Major as if she owned the place. No one stopped her or asked her any questions as she walked towards Studio A where she found Tommy and Kwest bent over the soundboard, arguing about a particular back track. Jude entered the room and neither of them broke their argument as Jude closed the door behind her.

"Kwest, I don't think"

"Either of you are right?" Jude cut in, grinning as Tommy and Kwest both snapped their heads over to see Jude standing with an amused expression on her face.

"I seriously got to remember to get a lock for that door." Tommy said with a sigh. Kwest nodded in agreement.

"That was what? The 6th person to walk in that door?"

"Seven, but who's counting?" Tommy corrected.

"Apparently you are." Jude commented, sitting down next to them. Tommy and Jude shared a long look and Kwest cleared his throat and got out of his chair, causing the couple to start.

"Well, I'm going to…" Kwest looked panicked for a moment and picked up his coffee mug. "get more coffee."

"You don't drink" Before Tommy and Jude could finish the statement, Kwest was out the door. Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Subtly was never his strong suit." He muttered before looking over at Jude, his eyes questioning. "What are you doing here Jude?" He asked, honestly surprised to see Jude here, especially after the weekend. He knew he messed up; knew that he probably ruined their friendship forever, but he panicked. He'd never felt this way about anyone before and it still scared him. He knew it was childish, but he didn't know what else to do.

"I…I wanted to talk to you." She said, honestly, and sighed. "It's not what you think about though." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Okay…" Tommy said, waiting for her to explain.

"I…I know how this is going to sound and I don't want you take this the wrong way, but I thought…you deserve to know and if I didn't tell you and you found out I knew, than you'd be madder at me and even though I don't want anything to do with you right now, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Jude said hurriedly. Tommy shook his head, trying to process what she just said.

"You realize you're not making any sense right?" Tommy pointed out, looking deeply confused. Jude sighed.

"I don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to say it. I heard Sadie and Michelle talking the other day…and I think she's going to break up with you soon." Jude stated, looking like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Tommy eyed her a moment, as if trying to figure out if she were telling the truth. After a long moment, he looked away from her, and Jude wondered what he was thinking. "Tommy…I know-I know how it probably sounds. Coming from me and after what's happened, but I just-" She sighed. "I thought you should know." She said, still watching him. She saw him frown slightly and she sighed heavily. The silence – his silence – was torturing her. She wished he'd yell at her or something. She could deal with a reaction, his non reaction was beginning to worry her.

"Let's just agree that I've been warned and leave it at that." Tommy said, looking over at Jude his eyes guarded. "I don't want to fight over it." He added, looking defeated. Jude nodded.

"You don't believe me." Jude stated.

"What do you want me to think Jude?" Tommy asked honestly. "What would you think if roles were reversed?" Tommy asked, his eyes soft despite his accusation. It was almost like he believed her deep down, but didn't want to consciously admit it. Jude nodded slowly.

"I know how it sounds." Jude said softly, looking away from his blue eyes. They were silent a moment and he sighed before breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry Jude." He said and Jude looked up at him.

"So am I." She said sadly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Two Months Later**

Jude and Kat were both in the bathroom of the small apartment. Jude was hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Kat was kneeling next to her friend, holding back her blonde locks.

"Jude, this is the fifth day this week you've gotten sick after breakfast." Kat commented.

"It's Jamie's cooking." Jude said between spits. She leaned back and Kat looked at her friend sympathetically and felt her forehead. Though the other woman's face was covered in sweat and slightly off color, she didn't feel clammy nor look like she would if she were sick with the flu. Kat reached over her friend and flushed the toilet and got up and went to the sink and handed Jude the mouthwash. She took it gratefully and got the nasty taste out of her mouth.

"Jude…have you had sex recently?" Kat asked as Jude spit out the minty liquid.

"What!"

"I'm serious; Jude, have you had sex in the last couple of months."

"I…" Jude paused and paled. "Kat, I'm not pregnant." Jude insisted.

"If you didn't have sex, then you have nothing to worry about."

"It's just a bug." Jude insisted, looking not too convinced.

"That only affects you once…maybe twice a day?" Kat asked skeptically.

"Kat…I…" Jude sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"You don't have to see a doctor…yet. You could always take one of the at home ones." Kat offered.

"I can't go out and buy one of those! Kat, I'm still followed around by paparazzi. I don't want it being all over that I took a pregnancy test."

"So you did have sex. With Tommy." Kat said, grinning.

"I…yes, and don't get excited, it was a mistake." Jude muttered bitterly, leaving the bathroom.

"Jude Harrison! You had sex with Tom Quincy and you didn't tell me about it!" Kat yelled, practically squealing.

"That was it Kat! I'm a mistake to him! Just a one night stand he wants to forget about." Jude said, her voice bitter.

"You have to take the test Jude." Kat said, patting her shoulder. Jude sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"I just…I kept telling myself I'm not pregnant. Kat, I think you're right." Jude said, tears coming to her eyes. "And he doesn't want me and probably not this child." Kat pulled Jude into a hug and rubbed her back in comfort. Jamie walked out of the bedroom and looked at the girls.

"uh-ho. What now?" Jamie asked, looking panicky. Kat got up, and whispered something to Jamie.

"You're….You're…" Jamie muttered, paling visibly.

"No! Jude is!"

"KAT!" "JUDE!" Jude and Jamie yelled simultaneously.

"Well, she probably is. Jamie, just go to the store and buy one." Kat said, patting his arm.

"I am _not_ buying….one of _those!" _Jamie yelled, shuddering. Kat gave him puppy eyes. "NO, not doing it. I'll go all over the world for Ben and Jerry's, but I draw the line at pregnancy test!"

An hour later, Jude and Kat were waiting for Jamie to walk into the door with the test.

"I can't believe you made Jamie go out and buy it." Jude said, shaking her head.

"Hey, he needs to earn his keep." Kat said, grinning. Just then, the door burst open and in walked a distraught looking Jamie.

"I hate you." Jamie said, tossing the bag in Jude's direction. "I had to explain 3 times that I was getting it for a friend."

"I'll reward you later." Kat said, grinning.

"You better." Jamie said.

"Ewww! Imagery!" Jude said, getting up with a sigh and taking the test out of the bag and looking at it uncertainly.

"We're here for ya Rock Star." Jamie said, giving her a look of encouragement. Jude nodded and took a deep breathe and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hello and good afternoon my lovely readers! (hears collective groan) yes, it is I, Destany Mitchell back from the grave. ;) I know, I've been gone for awhile, but at least you guys had three chapters to hold ya over while I pulled a Houdini for a few days. I'm glad you all seemed to like the last round up updates. I seriously meant to update yesterday, but I got busy and side tracked, so yeah. It just didn't happen. I'm thinking about posting a new fic on here. It's been on the DLS board for a couple days and everyone seems to like it so I'm thinking the different-ness of it might be fun to share elsewhere as well. Ah well.

Again, you guys are going to get a few chapters. I think I'm gonna post doubled up for the next few updates; it'll catch y'all up sooner. After this update, you'll be…I think 8 chapters behind the DLS readers. So if I update every day with at least two chapters, you'll be caught up by Friday. (sighs) Wow, that's a lot of reading for ya guys. You up for it? I don't hear any cheers…so I'll see how those of ya who actually read my ramblings respond to that question. ANYWHO! Review like mad jackrabbits and I'll update like a crazy person!

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Later that Afternoon**

"I don't know what to do Kat." Jude said, laying curled up in a fetal position on her bed. Kat was sitting next to her, stroking her long blonde locks.

"You have to tell him Jude. He needs to know." Kat said, watching her best friend in sympathy. She had so much after she won the Instant Star contest, but at the same time, it had cost her just as much as she had gained, and Kat had realized that too late and was still trying to make up for her own wrong doings.

"He doesn't want m-us." Jude said, tears streaming down her face. Kat wasn't sure what to say to her best friend as she cried her heart out. She was almost 21, pregnant, and the man of her dreams is a jack ass and didn't realize what was in front of him. Kat continued to try to comfort Jude as she cried, but she realized her efforts would be in vain. There was only one person who would really comfort the 20 year old, but he wasn't available.

_I'm going to kill Tommy. _Kat thought as she tried comfort her friend.

Meanwhile

Tommy and Kwest were in the studio, working diligently on the last track for Tommy's album. All he needed was to record the vocals and it was done.

"So, how's it feel to final have your own record?" Kwest asked Tommy as they put the finishing touches on the back tracks before he went to record.

"I'll let you know once it's approved and on the shelves." Tommy said, grimacing.

"hey man, the past is the past…"

"I'd rather contain my excitement, and remain pessimistic, thank you." Tommy stated matter-of-factly.

"You ready to record this?" Kwest asked. Tommy sighed and nodded. He was about to get out of his producer chair when the studio door opened and Michelle stood in the doorway. Tommy balked and stared at her a moment.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" He asked as he crossed the room to greet her. She held up a hand and stopped him from coming closer to her. He looked at her quizzically.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tommy said, waiting for her to start.

"Alone?" She said, looking at Kwest. Kwest went to get up and Tommy motioned for him to stay put.

"Come on." Tommy said and they left the studio and walked into the alley.

"Look, Tommy, I don't want to be the pushy girlfriend, but we've barely seen each other for the last two months. It's like…I don't know, like you don't want to be with me anymore." Michelle said. She didn't sound upset, but like she was stating the facts.

"Michelle, I've been busy." Tommy said, knowing work was only his excuse. He couldn't get Jude off of his mind and it made him feel guilty and he avoided Michelle in slight fear she would figure him out.

"Look, I knew going into this we weren't going to last long, but I just want to know, are we over or are we still dating?" She asked honestly. "Cuz, I honestly don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry Michelle." Tommy said, his voice conveying his sincerity. She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's ok. I know you still love Jude." Tommy's eyes widened as he stared at Michelle. _How did she…_ "It's blatantly obvious Tom." Michelle said, smiling at him. "Do you still love her?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I do." Tommy said, honestly.

"Than why didn't you end us sooner?" Michelle asked, grinning at him and winking. "No, really, it's been fun while it lasted, but come on. We both knew it wouldn't last forever." Michelle added. She gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him.

"I do care about you Michelle." Tommy said, and added "Don't think I didn't."

"I know, but I'm not her and you're not the perfect guy for me." She said, smiling wider. "Now, go get your girl!" She commanded and Tommy smiled at her.

"I think I might." Tommy said and added silently _if it were that easy. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jude walked into G Major, determined to tell Tommy she was pregnant. As she walked towards Studio A, she could see Kwest bent over the sound board, obviously working. She opened the door slightly and poked her head in and saw Tommy was in the recording booth, in the middle of recording his vocals.

"Kwest!" Jude called, getting the former engineer's attention. Kwest looked over at her, his gaze quizzical. "How long?" She asked.

"We just got started. It could be awhile." Kwest stated. "Want me to-"

"No, I'll wait." Jude said, ducking out of the room and into the main lobby of G Major. Jude let out a sigh and collapsed on the sofa, and put her head in her hands. _Who am I fooling?_ She thought. She wasn't ok with this. She was scared and wanted nothing more than to hide in the safety of his arms and wish every problem they had away.

"Hey," A soft voice said. Jude looked up to see Ryland Michaels standing before her.

"Hi." Jude said, trying to look cheerful.

"You look like shit." Ryland said matter-of-factly.

"You know how to make a girl feel special." Jude muttered. Ryland just shrugged.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No. Not really." Jude replied, leaning back into the sofa.

"You have lunch yet?" Ryland asked. Jude raised her eyebrows.

"Ryland. It's 4:30."

"I'm well aware of the time Harrison." Ryland said, grinning. Jude couldn't help but smile at him. "There it is!" Ryland proclaimed, beaming proudly at Jude's smile.

"Yes, I'll go to dinner with you."

"Lunch." Ryland corrected.

"Whatever." Jude said, pushing herself up from the couch and following Ryland out to his conservative red convertible Sebring. As they got into the car, Jude sighed and glanced back at the building. It would be hours before Tommy would be done recording, and this way, at least she'd be getting her mind off of her problems.

"You ready?" Ryland asked, turning the key into the ignition and bringing the car to life.

"Let's do it." She said and Ryland smiled back at her and pulled out of the parking spot.

Ryland drove them to a small, out of the way dive. It was a cute place, a bit cheesey, but Jude found she liked the atmosphere. The pair ordered their meals and talked about almost everything and nothing at the same time.

After they finished eating, Ryland went up to pay the bill as Jude waited over by the door. She felt a wave of nausea overcome her and she groaned and hurried off to the restroom before she ended up making a scene before the whole diner.

She knelt before the small stall just as the bile from her stomach rose into her mouth. She heaved into the toilet, and she heard the door open behind her, but she didn't turn to see who came. Her heaving subsided and she leaned back, gasping for breath.

"Jude…" A soothing voice rang in her eyes. Jude leaned back into the person, too exhausted to keep herself upright. She felt Ryland's body shift as he reached around her and flushed the toilet. He rubbed her shoulders gently for a few moments and then maneuvered her so she was leaning up against the wall. He stepped away from her and Jude heard water running and he came back with a damp paper towel which he wiped her face with.

"Thanks." Jude breathed out, feeling like she just wanted to close her eyes and never open them again.

"Should I be concerned about an eating disorder?" Ryland asked, frowning. Jude shook her head. "You don't look sick." He observed.

"It's because I'm not." Jude said, standing up on shaky legs.

"Then why were you heaving your guts?" Ryland asked as Jude made her way over to the sink and rinsed her mouth.

"Because I'm pregnant." Jude blurted and her eyes widened as she spun around to face him.

"That would explain a lot."

"Ryland, you can't tell anyone." Jude said, her eyes pleading.

"I won't. It's none of my business to share." Ryland said, his eyes soft.

"Good." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Can I ask who knocked you up?" Ryland asked, "Cuz, I'll kill the poor bastard if you want." Ryland offered. Jude smiled at him and chuckled.

"You don't need to get out your gun yet."

"Who said I had a gun?" Ryland challenged. Jude shook her head.

"Anyway, I'll tell ya if I need you to kill the 'poor bastard.'" Jude stated and Ryland looked pleased with the response.

"Come on, let's get you home." Ryland said, his hand falling to the middle of her back to lead her out of the restaurant. Jude shook her head.

"I don't want to go home."

"Then where"

"I need to go back to G Major." She said. Ryland stared at her questioningly and Jude stared at him pointedly. Ryland got her meaning and nodded slightly.

"Of course." He said, and led her out of the diner and back out to his car.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Ryland! Put me down!" Jude yelled.

When they had gotten out of the car, Ryland picked Jude up, Bride Style, and carried her into G Major.

"Not until we get to our destination!" Ryland said, smirking.

"Ryland!" Jude growled in irritation.

"Keep growling my name babe. It sounds sexy when you say it." Ryland said smirking.

"Pig." Ryland just kept smirking.

"You know it." He said, as he walked briskly through G Major and he opened a door and set Jude down on a comfy couch.

"Where are we?" Jude asked, attempting to sit up, but Ryland pushed her shoulder back down so she was laying down.

"Tommy's office." Ryalnd stated.

"No."

"Jude, no one comes in here so you can rest and plus, Quincy has a comfy couch." Ryland stated, matter-of-factly. Jude sighed. He was right, that couch was comfy, but she didn't want to sleep right now…not here especially. "Just, at least rest and take it easy a bit, ok?" Ryland said, backing out the door.

Jude sighed heavily and curled up on the couch, making herself more comfortable and rested her head on the armrest. She closed her eyes and found herself slipping into dreamland.

Later

Tommy walked out of the studio, he had recorded the last track of his album and everyone was celebrating. He knew he should be happy, but he couldn't help but feel down. He wished he could share this moment with someone important; with her.

He sighed and ducked out of the main lobby of G Major unnoticed and stepped into his dark office, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, letting out a deep sigh.

He heard a rustling noise come from across the room and he stiffened and glanced by his couch. He could make out a figure on it and he stepped over to his desk and flicked on the low light to see Jude laying on the couch, dead to the world.

A small smile played on his lips and he watched her a moment. He crossed the room and knelt down next to her. His hand reached up and stroked her soft blonde hair.

The door to his office opened and Tommy jerked his hand away from Jude and looked over his shoulder to see Ryland in the doorway. Tommy glanced at Jude and then walked over to Ryland.

"How's Jude?" Ryland asked.

"Sleeping. How'd you know" Tommy and Ryland both looked over as Jude let out a low groan in her sleep. The men both looked at each other and stepped further into the hall and closed the door softly behind them.

"We went to eat, she got sick, and I thought she could use the rest and she wanted to stay here so I figured you wouldn't care if she slept on your couch." Ryland explained.

"Sick as in…"

"Sick as in she threw up everything she ate sick." Ryland said with a shrug. "I figured you wouldn't care." Ryland said again. Tommy frowned.

"Yeah, it's fine." Tommy said glancing at the closed door and then back to Ryland. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Well, I'm off. Tell Jude to call me. I want to make sure she's ok." He said and turned and walked down the hall towards the exit.

Thinking over Ryland's words, Tommy stepped back into his office. He glanced over at Jude, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tommy?" A groggy voice said. Tommy snapped himself out of his thoughts and glanced over at Jude. She was sitting up, eyes half mast from sleep.

"Hey," He said softly, walking back over to her. "You ok?" he asked her, genuinely concerned. Jude nodded and stretched with a wide yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jude said.

"It's ok. Ryland mentioned you weren't feeling well." Tommy stated and frowned. "You ok?" He asked, his blue eyes searching her face for any signs of illness.

"Yeah, I'm ok now." Jude said, giving him a small smile. "Tommy, I…" Jude took a deep breathe. _It's now or never. _She thought. "I wanted to tell you something." Sensing her nervousness, Tommy knelt down and took her hands in his.

"Hey, you can talk to me." He told her, his eyes soft and loving and Jude wanted nothing more than to drown in his blue depths.

"Tommy, I…" She paused. "I…" She looked away from him. "I wanted to congratulate you on your album." She said, chickening out in the last moment. Tommy watched her a long moment. He knew she was hiding something, and something told him all the pieces to the puzzle where there and he just wasn't seeing them. He held back a sigh and felt determined to figure out what it was.

"Thanks. Are you sure that's all you wanted to talk about? A congratulations could have waited." He said, eying her suspiciously. Jude nodded and got up form the couch.

"I should be getting home…"

"I'll give you a ride." Tommy said, going over to his desk and grabbing his keys.

"I don't need a ride." Jude said tiredly.

"I'm giving you a ride." Tommy said, his voice firm.

"OK." She said, knowing it was better not to argue when Tommy used that particular tone of voice. Jude followed Tommy out of the building, her hand unconsciously resting on her lower abdomen. _I have to tell him. _She thought, looking at him. She tried to form the words, but she just couldn't do it.

Jude got into the Viper when Tommy unlocked the doors and Tommy pulled out of the parking lot once they were both situated. The ride was tense and silent. As he drove, Jude began to feel another wave of nausea coming over her. _Not again. _She thought.

"Tommy, pull over." Jude ordered, trying to keep from throwing up. Tommy glanced at her quizzically before obeying. Jude unsnapped her seatbelt, opened the door, got out of the car, knelt in the grass at the side of the road and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much and she was consumed by dry heaves.

She heard Tommy's car door open and close and felt him kneel beside her seconds later. He rubbed her back and pulled her hair back for her while her stomach rebelled against her.

Once the nausea passed, she leaned back against the car and panted and spit the rest of the bile from her mouth, and closed her eyes.

"Whoever called it morning sickness needs to be shot." She muttered before she could stop herself. Once she realized what she had just said, her eyes flew open and her hand clamped over her mouth in shock. She looked over at Tommy with scared eyes. His gaze was confused, as if he were still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're pregnant." He stated, his voice sounding weird to Jude.

"Oh my god, Tommy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Jude said sympathetically. Tommy just stared at Jude in shock. Jude felt her heart pound in her chest. "Tommy, say something." Her voice pleaded, tears coming to her eyes. His silence was killing her.

"Jude…I…" Tommy's voice trailed off, and he was looking away from her, as if gathering his thoughts. Jude watched him, wondering what he was going to say.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last set of updates. Only two this time; mostly because of how late it is and I'm planning on updating again later tomorrow so it'll probably end up being a few chapters for most of you. I'm glad you're all still with me and liking this fic. Honestly, it means a lot. Just an FYI, I'm going to be posting a couple new fics up tonight; I hope you guys check them out. They're titled: How Strong Do You Think I Am and Instant Reality. I hope you guys check them out and enjoy those as well. And another side note: this fic is officially going to be 35 chapters and an epilogue. I can't believe I'm almost done with it! I mean…it's just…I don't know. Mind-blowing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the updates!

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

"Jude, we need to talk." Tommy said, looking into her eyes. Jude nodded in agreement. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and let him help her to her feet. He opened the door and waited for her to get situated in the seat before he closed it and walked around to the drivers' side.

Jude fidgeted in her seat, nervous what their conversation would hold as Tommy pulled back out into traffic. They were silent and neither looked at the other. Jude stared out the passenger window as he drove.

"You passed it." She spoke up, referring to the street Kat and Jamie lived off of.

"I know." Tommy answered, glancing at her before turning his attention back to the road. Jude gave a slight nod of understanding and sighed. He was taking her to his place.

"You ok?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"Tom, I'm pregnant. How do you think I feel?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes. He reached over and his hand took hers, and he squeezed it in reassurance. Jude looked at him, surprise evident on her face. She glanced down at their hands and noted how easily they intertwined. For the first time that day, she thought everything would be ok.

They entered Tommy's apartment and Jude's mind flashed back to the last time she was there. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and she walked over to the sofa and sat down on it. Tommy sat down next to her.

"You're pregnant." Tommy stated, his voice matter-of-fact.

"Yes, we've covered that." She said, feeling annoyed. "And the baby is yours, if you're wondering."

"I kind of figured. You're not one to sleep around." Tommy said, looking apologetically into her eyes.

"Tommy, just…just tell me what you're thinking." Jude said, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. "I need to know, and I don't expect you to give up your life for me, but I at least need to know that" Her voice was lost as he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Jude's eyes widened in shock and she didn't respond to him, too scared to let herself believe it was all ok and they'd live happily ever-after.

Jude pushed her hands on his chest and pushed him gently back, just enough to get him away from her. Tommy looked slightly put off and Jude watched him skeptically.

"You're with Michelle." Jude pointed out.

"We broke up." Tommy said, leaning back in but Jude leaned back and Tommy let out a loud breath of annoyance.

"When?"

"Earlier today." Tommy said, shrugging.

"You don't seem too upset." Jude noted.

"It was mutual agreement." He stated. "We done with the third degree?" He asked.

"No." Tommy's eyes got a look of annoyance but he didn't say anything. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me because I'm pregnant."

"Jude, I love you. I don't _need_ a reason to be with you."

"And you came to this conclusion when…?"

"I'm slow to the uptake." Tommy state, looking sadly at her.

"You still haven't said how you feel about me being pregnant." Jude reminded him and Tommy sighed, and leaned into her and kissed her lovingly. Jude didn't fight him and returned the kiss with equal emotion. Tommy's lips left hers and Jude let out a moan of protest. He smiled into her cheek as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Marry Me." He said, nuzzling her soft flesh, his warm breath causing her to shiver.

"How romantic."

"I wasn't planning a proposal." He said into her neck, and his breath continued to tickle her and his lips touched her throat and she let out a low moan of pleasure, and Jude found her ability to form words was gone and she wanted nothing more than a repeat performance of her last visit.

Tommy abruptly pulled back from her and Jude groaned in protest. He smiled slyly at her.

"You didn't answer _my_ question." Tommy said, smirking.

"It was more of a statement." Jude breathed. He glared at her and she sighed.

"Do you want me?"

"More than ever." He said and Jude didn't second guess him from the desire that had formed in his eyes.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" She asked.

"You'll be beautiful." He said with such emotion Jude actually thought he could be right.

"Will you still want me when I'm old?"

"If you don't mind me getting old first." He countered.

"Will you still want to be with me when you need to get up at 2 am because of a screaming baby?"

"We'll get use to it." Tommy said.

"Do you love me?"

"More than life." He said, his voice soft with emotion. "Will you marry me?" He asked her, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you have to ask?" She said, grinning wickedly and Tommy smiled back at her and kissed her passionately. No words were exchanged the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**2 months later**

Jude had officially moved in with Tommy. The pair had decided against getting married until Jude had the baby that way the stress of marriage wouldn't be detrimental to the baby nor Jude's health.

Jude had begun writing songs again and Tommy and Jude were planning on doing another album for her sometime in the future. Tommy had turned down the chance of a world tour for his solo album, deciding he was better off staying home and taking care of Jude and his unborn child and was back to being a full-time producer and only kept a minimal amount of clients to bring home a paycheck.

It was a quiet day at G Major and Tommy was done early. Jude had met him there so the couple could go out to lunch. They were walking out of the studio when a loud commotion in the lobby stole their attention.

"Where's my daughter!" An angry voice yelled. Jude recognized that voice and glanced at Tommy, a slight look of fear in her eyes. Tommy wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders and his jaw clenched slightly. The couple walked out in the lobby, facing a very angry Stuart Harrison who was yelling at Marissa, the new part-time receptionist.

"I'm right here dad." Jude said, sounding slightly annoyed. Stuart tore his wild gaze away from Marissa and looked at Jude. His eyes blazed when he saw her and Tommy together.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison, I want you outside, now!" Stuart yelled. Before Jude could counter, Kat and Jamie ran into the studio.

"I'm so sorry Jude!" Kat yelled, her eyes filled with tears and everyone in G Major had seemed to have stopped what they were doing and watched the exchange.

"Jude!"

"No Dad." Jude said, her voice firm.

"Mr. Harrison, with all"

"You, this is your fault." Stuart said, glaring accusingly at Tommy. Tommy removed his arm from Jude and stepped closer to Stuart.

"No, I think _you_ did. Remember?" Tommy said, blue eyes ice cold.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter." Stuart said, his voice deadly.

"I did what you asked. It's not my fault Jude hates you for your lies." Tommy said, smirking. "It's not like I'm the one who lied to her." Stuart grabbed Tommy by his shirt and glared into him. Tommy couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Dad! Don't!" Jude said, tears streaming down her face.

"Stay out of this Jude." Stuart said.

"Whatcha gonna do Stu? Hu? Hit me?" Tommy asked, rolling his eyes.

"I should do more than that. You knocked up by baby girl!" Stuart said, glaring at Tommy.

"Dad, Stop!" Jude said, stepping closer to the pair.

"Jude, stay out of this." Stuart said again. Tommy tried to kreen his head around to look at Jude, but she was out of his line of view. Stuart didn't like this and attempted to punch Tommy who managed to move his head out of the way in time. Jude let out a small sob and ran over to her dad, grabbing his arm.

"Stop it!" Jude yelled, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Stay out of it Jude!" Stuart yelled, shoving his daughter away from him. Tommy froze as he watched Jude stumble backwards, and he attempted to loosen Stuart's hold on him, but Stuart managed to keep his grip, he never once looked at his daughter.

Jude tried to keep her balance, but her extra weight from her pregnancy threw her off and she could feel herself falling backwards. She could feel her head collide with something solid and the last thing she remembered before she fell into darkness was Tommy screaming her name.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys liked the last updates! I got three for ya tonight. I hope you enjoy and we're nearing the end, so I'm going to slow down the updates a bit; savor the ending a bit more and all that jazz. I'm glad you guys are enjoying. Life has been hectic as all get out. I feel like I'm constantly running. I'm so looking forward to this weekend and relaxing. Enjoy the chapters and I hope to see your comments

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

Tommy watched in horror as Jude fell backwards and hit her head on the reception desk. "JUDE!" He cried out and he shoved Stuart away from him with more force than he would have liked. He didn't bother to look to see if the other man was alright or not. His only concern was of Jude and his unborn child.

He crossed the room in three quick strides and knelt down next to her. Kat and Jamie rushed over and he could hear someone talking to the dispatchers.

"Jude." He said, his voice cracking. He ran a hand through her soft blonde hair and his breath caught as it touched something warm and sticky. He retracted his hand, already knowing what he was going to see and stared at the blood on his fingertips. Kat reached out with one of her hands and laid it carefully on Jude's neck, taking the young woman's pulse. It was faint and barely noticeable.

"She's alive." Kat said, her voice coming out relieved. Tommy, hearing those words, stood up, an enraged look in his eyes. He stepped away from Jude and over to Stuart who was gaping at his fallen daughter.

"Tom." A familiar voice said, but Tommy couldn't place it. He wasn't listening and he didn't care. All that mattered was that Jude was hurt and her father had hurt her, and he wanted nothing more than to beat the man into a bloody pulp. Tommy felt rough hands grab him and hold him fast.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Tommy growled, his voice low and guttural.

"Not when you're like this man." Tommy craned his neck to see Kwest was the one restraining him. Tommy went to pull away from his best friend, but Kwest moved with him, determined not to let him do something stupid. "Don't do this man. Jude wouldn't have wanted it and it won't make you feel any better." Kwest said, knowing what was running through Tommy's mind.

"Kwest" Tommy didn't finish his sentence as the EMTs burst through the door. Kwest continued to hold Tommy back to keep him out of the way.

They moved Jude onto the stretcher and hooked her to a saline IV and began to wheel her away. "Kwest, let me go." Tommy said, his voice heart broken, tears running down his face. Kwest released Tommy from his grip and he ran after the EMTs, determined to ride with Jude to the hospital.

Once Tommy and the EMTs had disappeared from sight, everyone turned and glanced at Stuart in disgust.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Jamie said, and he and Kat made their way out of G Major and to their car to get the hospital. Several other staff members began to slowly go back to their business, whispering about what had transpired. Kwest stood in the middle of the lobby, watching Stuart Harrison a moment, trying to figure out why a father would do that to his own Daughter. He shook himself of his thoughts and ran out to his own car, not bothering to tell Stuart what hospital Jude was being taken to. He hadn't been told specifically, but he was listening while he was holding Tommy back from pummeling Stuart Harrison. Personally? He would have let his friend go at it and hell, he would have helped, but it wouldn't have helped Jude, and that was the reality of the situation.

Kwest got into his car, and pulled out his cell phone, and pulled out of the parking lot, willing Sadie to pick up so he could tell her what happened to her sister.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

To Tommy, the drive to the Hospital was a blur. He honestly didn't remember how he had got there. He knew he had jumped in the back of the ambulance with Jude, answered some of the EMTs questions, but he couldn't say much about her medical history.

Once they had gotten to the hospital, they had wheeled Jude away, a nurse telling him to stay put in the waiting and wait for word by the doctors. He had sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands. He didn't look up when he heard Kat and Jamie get there, and finally Kwest followed not to far behind him, Sadie. He remembered Sadie saying something about calling Victoria, but she was out of the country with Don and didn't think she could get back to be of any help and to wish Jude well. He remembered having a passing thought of anger over how little the woman cared about her youngest daughter but the anger was soon replaced with loss and overwhelming sadness. He didn't want to think badly about Jude's condition, but he kept fearing the worst.

After Sadie proclaimed what her mother had said, Kwest had taken her into his arms and attempted to comfort her. Kat and Jamie were seated on the other end of the waiting area, holding each other and crying over their friend. Tommy looked away from the couples rather painfully. He closed his eyes, trying to tell himself it was all ok and Jude, and the baby, would be fine.

As he closed his eyes, he could only picture the look of pure horror on her face as she had fallen. That scene played over his mind on repeat and he wanted nothing more than to repress the scene from his mind, but the more he tried to forget, the stronger the image became. He shook his head and opened his eyes, his vision blurred by unshed tears.

He saw someone in the near distance point at him, obviously recognizing who he was. He silently prayed for anonymity for the first time in his life. He couldn't deal with crazed fans and paparazzi attacking him. He just wanted the doctor to come back and tell him his love of his life was ok and this nightmare could be over.

"Hey," A tentative voice said. Tommy glanced over and saw Sadie looking at him with glassy eyes. He nodded his acknowledgement, not trusting his voice to speak. He couldn't let himself break down. He had to keep it together because if he lost it, then he'd lose her as well. "She'll be ok, ya know." Sadie said, nodding. "Jude…she's strong. She has to get through this." She said, sitting next to Tommy and watching him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and Tommy found himself envying Sadie for the first time in all the time he had known her.

"You don't need to worry about me." Tommy said, his voice and eyes betraying his other-wise cool exterior.

"It's ok to cry you know." Sadie said, her eyes never leaving him. Tommy just shook his head. _No, Sadie, it's not. _ He thought. He wouldn't allow himself to mourn her before…He shook his head again to clear his thoughts. _Don't think like that. _He scolded himself. He felt Sadie's hand slide into his and he glanced over at their joined hands and back up to her.

A few months ago, he never would have thought Sadie would be capable of that form of gesture. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything; but Sadie gave him a look of understanding and he assumed she got the message.

Kwest came over and sat down next to Sadie. Tommy went to withdraw his hand, but Sadie held him fast and leaned into Kwest for further support. Tommy glanced nervously at Kwest and his friend just nodded at him. Tommy looked away from the couple and back down the hallway, wondering when the doctors were going to come with any news of Jude's condition.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was an hour later before they heard anything from the doctors. When the man in the white coat came from the direction of the ICU and headed towards the group, they all anxiously stood up and got near each other so they could all hear about Jude's condition.

"You're all Jude Harrison's family?" The doctor said, surveying the group.

"I'm her sister and this is her fiancé." Sadie said, pointing to Tommy who stood anxiously next to her. The Doctor nodded in understanding and glanced at his chart before addressing the group.

"Ms. Harrison, for now, is in relatively stable condition. The trauma to her head has caused her to loose consciousness. We're hoping we can get her to wake up soon. The next 48 hours are going to be critical to her condition. She's weak, and we're working to keep her from slipping into a comatose state."

"And the baby?" Tommy asked, his eyes pleading.

"Is ok as well. For now. The fall did cause Ms. Harrison to begin some small contractions. We were able to stop it before she miscarried, and again, we're keeping her monitored and the next 48 hours are going to be critical to both of their recovery." The Doctor paused and waited to see if there were anymore questions.

"Can we see her?" Sadie asked, speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"Of course, but only two at a time starting tomorrow and only one of you tonight." The Doctor advised. The group looked at each other a moment and Tommy sighed.

"You go Sadie." Tommy said, looking at the blonde woman. She stared at him incredulously.

"What!" Sadie shrieked, staring at Tommy like he'd grown a third head.

"You're her sister."

"Yeah, and I know my sister would rather see you, now get your ass into my baby sisters room and you tell me how she is!" Sadie demanded. Tommy stared at Sadie in shock, momentarily surprised by her outburst. Tommy glanced at everyone else to make sure they were ok with the decision, but they seemed to share Sadie's stand. Tommy sighed and glanced at the Doctor who led Tommy to her room.

Tommy stepped into the ICU room and paused in the doorway. He glanced around, looking at each of the beeping machines before his eyes trailed to Jude's prone form. He felt his throat tighten as he looked at her. She looked so small and fragile in that hospital bed. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek as he moved closer to the bed, cautiously, as if the wrong move would throw the machines off balance and resulting in the loss of his beloved.

His eyes studied her form, her blonde head covered in stark white gauze, covering her stitches he knew that closed her head wound. She had an IV in her left hand, and on her middle finger was what looked like a clothespin clipped to it. She had an oxygen piece in her nose and a feeding tube. There were several other wires that were hooked up to various machines but he had no clue they were on her.

His hand reached over and brushed lightly against her cheek; His fingers barely grazing her soft skin as if she were made of glass and would break at his touch. The door opened and a nurse stepped into the room. Tommy started and moved away from Jude, looking like a young child about to be scolded. The nurse smiled kindly at him.

"You can hold her hand you know." She said, walking at the end of the bed and picking up Jude's chart. She took note of the machines and looked back at Tommy and smiled once again at him. "They say they can hear you, ya know."

"What?" Tommy said, looking confused. She shook her head.

"It's been said that patients, when they're unconscious, they can hear what their loved ones have been saying to them and it helps them wake up. You might want to try it." She advised, winking before walking towards the door. "Oh, and Mr. Quincy?" She said, before exiting the room. Tommy turned to look at her, not at all surprised she knew his name. "You can pull up a chair." She said, knowingly and stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Tommy looked down at Jude and glanced around the room. He saw a lone chair sitting on the opposite end and he grabbed it and moved it next to the bed. He sat down and watched Jude, wanting nothing more than for her to wake up and smile up at him and say everything's ok. He reached out tentatively and took her small hand in his. He slowly began to rub circles around her hand where the IV was inserted.

"Hey girl." He said softly, continuing to caress her hand, he smiled to himself and shook his head. "The nurse says talking might help ya wake up, so the sooner you wake up, the sooner I can stop rambling, kay? Just wake up and tell me to shut up and I'll never be happier." He said, feeling his throat tighten. He leaned down and kissed her hand, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "Everyone's outside for you. Kwest, Sadie, Kat, Jamie. Hell, even Big D came by earlier, you were right, deep down, he's a big softy." He shook his head, feeling stupid, but not knowing what else to do. He looked up at her face, and he stroked her cheek lightly. She looked so peaceful, almost like she were sleeping. He sniffed lightly and continued his monologue. "You need to wake up girl. I don't know if I can keep this up without ya. I don't know if I want to." He said, feeling tears fall down his face and he didn't try to stop them. "I love you Jude." He choked out and felt a sob raise from his throat and he couldn't keep talking anymore. He leaned down, still holding Jude's hand as if his life depended on it, and lay his head on her stomach and cried.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **(sniffles) Only 5 more chapters to go! Needless to say, I'm going to draw out a bit longer. That way, you guys, and myself, fan savor the last few chapters together. I'm glad you guys are still with me this long and it's always a smile to see new 'faces' popping up and reading this fic. Now, I have to state something I find kind of ironic and amusing, and if you're the person who runs this particular C2, I don't mean to sound mean or rude, but I don't understand why they would put two parts of my trilogy story in their C2 and not the last part. It just confused me the other day when I was viewing my stats (I didn't even know I was in a C2 until then! So thanks to whoever did that one! Seriously, I wub ya for the consideration) and only Two Worlds Collide and Shattered Reality are in the C2. The third part of the trilogy, Broken Dreams, isn't there. It just…I don't know. I didn't think that fic was too much worst than the other two and I started to get worried and thought…maybe that person hated that fic, and if they did, I'd like to know why cuz…well, I like flames too (OK, not completely, but I really like getting a swift kick in the butt if my fic sucks) so yeah…I don't know. I found that odd and I've had that on the back of my mind for the last couple of days. Anyway, I'm honored my other two fics got considered for the C2 though :D .

Anywho…enough about that rambling, I must say, I'm going through I.S. withdrawals already! I was like…oh no! No Instant Star tonight! And now, I'm seriously wondering how I'm going to last the next few months without it. Well..besides video make and fanfic write like a fiend. Oddly enough, I just posted two new fics and well…they don't seem to be as big, but whatever, and I have yet _another_ fic idea! It's insane! I'm kinda glad this one is ending; gives me more time to devote to the other plots.

Anyway! Enjoy the chapter and I'll probably post sometime Saturday or Sunday.

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

Three days had past and Tommy refused to leave Jude's side. The others came and went and tried to get the older man to go home and rest, but he refused until his beloved woke up. There had been no change in her condition and the doctors were getting worried about possible brain damage. The more they ran tests and the longer they speculated, the more it seemed like the 20 year old rock star would never wake up, or if she did, she would have some sort of damage.

Jude's room was full of flowers and cards from staff of G Major and friends. Fans had been pouring their wishes into Jude's fanmail email account that G Major publicists keep tabs on and screened. Jude's accident was featured on the news and in tabloids around the country and it seemed everyone anxiously waited the rock star's wakening.

Stuart Harrison had tried to visit his daughter finding he was banned from the room. Tommy had personally made sure the hospital security would keep Stuart away from Jude and had even went as far to offer to pay them himself to keep the man away. No charges had been made against Stuart at the time. Tommy wasn't in the mood to deal with the police right now and he was sure the man would get off on some technicality so it seemed useless anyway.

"Tom, you need to go home and rest." Kwest was saying for the hundredth time. Tommy looked up at his friend, his eyes bloodshot and there were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I'm fine, Kwest. I've rested enough." Tommy said, his voice conveying his annoyance.

"No, you haven't. You're not doing Jude any good making yourself sick." Kwest lectured. Tommy glared at his friend, feeling anger well up inside him. _Who was Kwest to decide what Jude and he needed? _

"How do you know what would do Jude any good?" Tommy said, his voice low with anger.

"I know the girl shouldn't wake up from this, worrying about her fiancé in the room down the hall." Kwest shot back. "I'm not a doctor, but I'm sure that kind of stress would be enough to cause a miscarriage." He pointed out.

"So you're saying what Kwest? Hu? That I can't do anything? That I shouldn't try! Maybe you're right. Maybe Jude's better off without me." Tommy said, looking thoroughly depressed.

"I didn't mean"

"Yes, you did." Tommy said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Jude loves you man."

"And look where it got her." Tommy said, shaking his head and looking pained. Understanding reflected in Kwest's eyes.

"So that's what this is? A guilt trip."

"She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for"

"Her father shoving her." Kwest said firmly.

"Right, and he did so because"

"He's an ass." Kwest finished, not letting his friend berate himself further. He wasn't sure where this was coming from. Tommy had never had a guilt complex in the past, but it seemed to be a long running streak when it came to Jude.

"If you say so." Tommy said, not sounding convinced. The 27 year old glanced at Jude and brushed a strand of blonde hair out off her face.

"Tom. Repeat after me." Kwest said, waiting for his best friend's full attention. Tommy stared at him like he was an idiot. "Repeat after me."

"I'm not a complete idiot." Tommy said, looking annoyed. Kwest smiled.

"At least you admit you're an idiot." Tommy looked further annoyed but said nothing.

"You paying attention?" Tommy gave his friend the look of evil death. "I'll take that as a yes." Kwest muttered. "I Thomas Michael Quincy." Tommy looked annoyed and put off, but repeated Kwest's words. "Am not in any way shape or form." Kwest paused and let Tommy repeat the words. "Responsible for Jude Harrison's current condition." Tommy muttered the last part out. "I didn't quite catch that." Kwest said, smirking. Tommy glared at his friend.

"Remind me why you're my friend again?"

"Cuz no one else would put up with the world's greatest idiot." Kwest said, smirking. Tommy rolled his eyes. "And no, changing the subject will not get you out of this." Kwest said. Tommy sighed, knowing better than to avoid a subject with Kwest. He was almost as bad as Jude was.

"Responsible for Jude's current condition." Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"Now say it all together."

"You're pushing it." Tommy said, glaring. Kwest held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, don't come to me when you're self esteem is at a low point. I won't try to help you." Kwest said, jokingly.

"Har. Har."

"Now come on." Kwest said, grabbing Tommy's arm and forcing him out of this chair.

"What the fresh hell Kwest!"

"Look, if you won't go home and sleep, at least go home and take a shower." Tommy jerked his arm out of Kwest's grip. His eyes looked back at Jude and then back to Kwest.

"I can't…what if she wakes up?" He asked, looking like a lost child.

"Sadie will stay with her," Kwest reasoned. As Tommy opened his mouth to argue, Kwest continued "and she'll call us the moment anything changes." Tommy clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his angel once again, torn between listening to Kwest and doing what his head was telling him.

"I don't"

"Tom. You have to take care of yourself too." Kwest said, pulling out the tough-friend love. Tommy sighed in defeat and glanced once more at Kwest before moving back to Jude. He bent down and kissed her forehead and smoothed her blonde hair a moment before whispering a goodbye in her ear and following Kwest into the hallway where Sadie stood, looking proudly at Kwest. Tommy rolled his eyes at the conspirators.

Sadie and Kwest shared a quick kiss, which Tommy looked away from painfully. Another reminder of where his love was and her condition. He shook his head to rid himself of bad thoughts. Sadie promised to call and told them to take their time.

Kwest and Tommy left the hospital (kwest driving) and drove to Tommy's apartment in silence. Once they got there, Kwest reclined on the couch and Tommy headed into the bedroom, fully intending on just showering and leaving. As he stepped into the room, he was reminded of the last morning he was there; with her. He felt tears sting his eyes and he sat down on the bed a moment, closing his eyes. He felt exhaustion hit him and he found he was unable to fight it anymore.

With a sigh of defeat, he lay down on the bed. _It can't hurt to take a small nap. _He thought, closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep.

Sometime later, the phone ringing jarred him awake. He grabbed the phone next to the bed and answered it in a panic.

"Hello?"

"Tommy." Tommy's heart stopped. It was Sadie.

"Sadie…"

"It's Jude." She said, her voice sounding odd to him. He took in a sharp breath and his heart stopped beating in his chest, waiting for what news she had.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **OK peeps, really quick! Life has been hectic lately and I apologize for lack of updates. I'll get working on it again, really, I will. I just finished up my winter semester at school and now my spring class has started and last week, the only week I had nothing to do, all my friends wanted to get together and do crap. Oy, it's so hard to balance a social life and write fanfics. ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully the next update won't take so long. Chow!

**

* * *

Chapter 33**

Sadie hung up her cell phone and stood in the lobby, glancing worriedly towards Jude's hospital room. She didn't know what was going on. The machines started making different noises and before she knew it, she was being shoved out of the room and the doctors and nurses were working vigilantly at her sister's side. She sat down a moment and put her head in her hands.

She wanted nothing more than for her sister to pull through this ok. She looked up anxiously as a doctor headed in her direction, but he stopped at the nurse station before turning around and leaving. Sadie sighed heavily. She hated being here alone. Tommy and Kwest wouldn't be there for awhile yet. It was 5:00 and the roads were going to be backed up with rush-hour traffic. She took a deep breathe to calm her frazzled nerves.

_Jude's going to be ok. _She told herself. _She's Jude. She'll be alright._ Sadie added, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. She had to admit, she hadn't always been the best big sister around, but dang it, Jude was her little sister and she hated to see her sister bullied or in pain (when she wasn't feeling vengeful); seeing her little sister in the hospital was taxing. She wanted nothing more than to protect her as she had done on the playground so many years before.

"Ms. Harrison?" Sadie glanced up and noticed Jude's doctor before her. Sadie leaped to her feet.

"What's going on? How's Jude?" Sadie asked, her eyes pleading with the older man before her.

"Your sister was started to fall into cardiac arrest." Sadie's eyes widened and her hand flew up to her mouth, tears falling freely down her face. _Oh god. Please no. _Sadie thought. "Thankfully, we were able to revive her."

"The baby?" Sadie managed to choke out.

"Is fine. For now, but I worry what another episode could do to her." The doctor said and sighed heavily. "Ms. Harrison"

"Sadie."

"Sadie, I won't lie to you. Your sister is in serious condition and I don't know how many more episodes like one today will effect her in the future. We have her stabilized and we hope to see further improvement." The doctor said, his voice soft yet firm. His eyes were sympathetic and serious all at the same time.

"Thank you." Sadie said, her voice shaky. "Can I see her?" She asked, wanting to see for herself her baby sister was ok.

"Of course." He said and let Sadie walk down to the hospital room.

Sadie stepped into the room and there looked to be no changes in anything. Sadie felt more tears fall down her face as she stepped closer to the bed. A few strands of blonde hair had fallen across her face and Sadie reached over to brush them away. She leaned down and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and smoothed her hair back.

"You gatta stop scaring us Jude." Sadie said, sniffling. "I know you like to give me a heart attack every now and again, but this is getting ridiculous." Sadie said, a cross between a laugh and a sob coming from her throat. "Come on Sis. Wake up and laugh at me. You know you want to. Point at me and say 'I gotcha Sadie.' Like when we were kids. Kay? I promise I won't get mad this time." Sadie said, watching her sister closely for signs of change. Sadie sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine, be stubborn, but ya know what Jude? You gatta stop this and just wake up. You have a wonderful fiancé practically killing himself making sure you're ok and your big sister is going to be here for ya and Kwest too. But if you don't want to wake up for me, then do it for Tommy. That man loves you so much Jude." Sadie said, shaking her head. "We all miss ya Jude, so stop being stubborn and just wake up." Sadie finished, with a sigh. She leaned back in her chair and watched her sister for a long moment, hoping she'd wake up from her own private world.

* * *

Warmness and comfort radiated around her. She looked around and she realized she was in a small, empty studio. All around her was guitars and notebooks all ready to be written in. She smiled to herself and fingered one of the many acoustic guitars. She would kill to have one this nicely. She glanced around nervously before picking it up and plucking a few chords. She smiled to herself as the heavenly tune came out of her fingers and through the strings.

"Sounds good." A warm voice said. Jude glanced up with a smile on her face. Before her was her grandfather Harrison who had taught her how to play the guitar when she was five-years-old. He had passed away when she was nine and never had the chance to see her win Instant Star or hear her first album, or last, albums.

"Thanks Grand-dad." Jude said, moving to set the guitar down but he motioned for her to continue.

"Keep playing. I want to see how my baby girl grew." He said, smiling at Jude warmly. Jude smiled back and began to play. She frowned as the notes came out wrong. The tune was beautiful, but it was missing something. Something she couldn't place. She tried to variate the chords but she found herself unable to do it. She glanced at her grand-dad for help.

"That's beautiful," He said, encouraging her.

"No, it's not." Jude said, looking disconcerted. _What's wrong? _She thought. _Why can't I play? _Her grandfather took the guitar from her and played a few chords, similar to hers, but his had more feeling in them. Jude stared at him in awe. "How did you do that?" She asked him, gaping at the beautiful sounds coming from the guitar.

"it's not your time yet to know baby." He said, looking grimly at Jude.

"Hu?" He smiled knowingly at Jude and reached out and caressed her cheek. "You need to go home Jude."

"But I am home." Jude said, looking confused.

"No, you're not." He said, smiling at her. "Gosh, you've grown." He said, shaking his head.

"I don't get what you mean Grand-dad." Jude said, looking even more puzzled.

"Jude…this place…what is it to you?" He asked her. Jude looked around thoughtful for a moment.

"It's…it's peaceful. I feel like…I don't know. Like I could relax and maybe jam forever." She said, looking around. As perfect as it was, she couldn't help but feel this small studio was missing something. No…not something. Someone. "Tommy." She whispered, looking around and seeing her producer/fiancé no where around.

"This isn't your home Jude. No matter how peaceful and nice it is, you need to go back to your loved ones. To Tommy, and Sadie, your mom and father, your friends." Her grandfather said, smiling at Jude as he realized she had figured out her right place. Jude looked at her grandfather with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you Grand-dad." Jude said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I know girl. I miss you too." He said, giving her a small hug. _Girl._ She thought with a small smile. _Only two people have ever called me that. _"But we'll catch up again when it's your time and I hope to see you old and grey by then." He said, kind hearted and with a light tone. Jude nodded and looked confused a moment.

"How do I go back?" She asked, puzzled.

"You have to want it." He told her. Jude continued to look confussed but as he turned and walked away from her, her perfect world began to darken and she felt a slight stabbing pain at her head. She reached up to rub her head when her vision blurred.

* * *

Sadie was sitting in the chair, skimming through a magazine. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 6:00 and she still hadn't heard from Tommy or Kwest. She frowned at the thought and set the magazine on the bedside table and check her sister once more.

"I'll be right back sis." Sadie said before walking towards the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and began to turn it.

"Tommy." A groggy voice murmured. Sadie froze where she stood, her mouth gaping open. She slowly turned around and looked at her sister. Her head was moving ever so slightly and her hand twitched at her side. "Tommy?" Her voice said, louder and slightly stronger this time. Sadie snapped herself out of her funk and rushed to her sisters side. Jude was awake.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Will you guys ever forgive me? I know, it's been…nearly a week since my last update, but I've been busy! I'm so sorry! I'm being run down to my last fumes. I've been passing out the last few nights as soon as my head is hitting the pillow and not waking up once until morning happens (I'm a slight insomniac, so that rarely happens for me and It's been like that for a few days now). I'm actually about dead now, so yeah. I figure, I'll update so you guys don't kill me and I'm shooting again for Friday. Here's hoping something doesn't happen between now and then. I didn't fall off the face of the earth…yet. I may just happen though. If it does, I'll leave instructions for one of my friends to finish uploading the last three chapters for ya guys.

Enjoy the chapter! Reviews are my life!

**

* * *

Chapter 34**

Pain, deep muscle aching pain was the first sensation she felt. As consciousness ebbed into her mind. She let out a low groan and as her mind became clearer and the pain not so intense, she remembered one thing.

"Tommy." She said, her eyes closed but she fought to open them. It was as if her lids were locked shut, closed up and never going to open. She relaxed a moment and waited, hoping the feeling would subside. She felt a presence in the room, familiar, but she wasn't able to place it.

"Tommy?" She said again, hoping it would be her love. An audible gasp rang in her ears and her eyes were finally able to open. Her eyes burned as they were exposed to the light and she quickly closed them, unable to stand the brightness. "Jude, it's Sadie." A comforting voice came. Jude's eyes adjusted to the light and she looked over at her sister's concerned face.

"Sadie?"

"That's right honey." Sadie's hand had taken hers and she was caressing it gently, lovingly. Jude glanced around the unfamiliar room, not recognizing where she was. Panic started to set in as the realized she was in a hospital room.

"Sadie, where am I?" She asked, wanting confirmation for her fear.

"You're in the hospital sweetie. Do you remember what happened?" Sadie asked, frowning at her sister in concern.

"I-" Her mind flashed back to that day at G Major. She was walking out, laughing about something with Tommy when her father's voice caught the couple's attention. She remembered feeling fearful and Tommy comforting her fear; The argument and her trying to stop it. She remembered her father pushing her away from him, and then nothing. Her memory got fuzzy at that point. "Yeah, I remember." Jude said, tears filling her vision. "Where's Tommy?" She asked, fearing for her fiancé.

"Kwest and I convinced him to go home earlier today." Jude looked confused. "You've been in the hospital unconscious for three days Jude. I guess you hit your head…I should get the doctors." Sadie said, turning away.

"Sadie, I want to know about Tommy first." Jude said, looking concerned.

"He's fine Jude…mostly. He refused to leave you here; I think he felt guilty about you being here. Anyway, three days of no sleep and barely eating anything…Kwest and I intervened and convinced him to go home and get some rest and they're on their way back." Sadie explained. Jude nodded slightly and Sadie stepped out of the room.

Jude sighed and closed her eyes a moment. Her head hurt and she reached up and felt the bandages that circled her head. She withdrew her hand, and snapped her eyes open. The fall, hitting her head…Sadie said something about getting Tommy and Kwest back, but there wasn't time…Her mind quickly turned over the information and more panic set in. _My baby…_ She thought, her face paling.

The door opened and Jude's face snapped to the door, wincing as she did so. In walked a doctor and a couple nurses. They ran some tests and Jude tried to ask them about her baby, but they wouldn't let her ask questions at that point.

After they finished her tests, they declared Jude well but wanted to keep her a couple more days under observation. They assured Jude her baby would be ok, as long as the young woman took things easy for the next few days. The doctor and nurses left the room and Sadie came in, Kwest on her heels.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude asked, trying to look into the hallway behind the couple.

"The Nurse stopped him. He'll be here soon." Kwest assured. "How ya doing Rock Star?" He asked. Jude shrugged.

"I feel ok…my head aches a bit, but other than that, I just feel kind of tired." She admitted, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but she wanted to see Tommy first.

"Good to know you're ok Jude." Kwest said earnestly. Sadie nodded in agreement and Tommy practically ran into the room. He skidded to a stop just behind Kwest and Sadie and Jude grinned at him. Tommy shoved Kwest aside and brushed past Sadie and stopped next to Jude. He took her hand and smiled happily at her.

"Thanks T." Kwest muttered as he rightened himself, but Tommy didn't acknowledge his friend. He just caressed Jude's cheek, smiling brightly.

"You're awake." He breathed out.

"Wow, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." Jude said, sounding slightly annoyed. Kwest and Sadie snuck out of the room.

"I know, but…" Tommy trailed off, his blue eyes filling with tears. "I was worried." He summed up, looking like he could cry and dance all at the same time.

"Hey, I'm ok." Jude said, looking up at him in concern.

"I'm glad." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"You missed." She said, jokingly. He smiled at her.

"My aim's off." He replied, leaning back down and kissing her on the mouth. Jude's hands reached up and wrapped her arms around his head and pushed him closer to her. They kissed softly, lovingly for a long moment and pulled back when the need to breath became overwhelming. "I love you, Jude." Tommy whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. "So much it hurts." He added, a single tear falling down his face. Jude reached up and wiped his tear away and leaned forward, wincing slightly from the pain in her head and kissed his forehead softly and running her fingers threw his dark, silky hair.

"I love you Tom Quincy." She said with equal emotion. He smiled warmly at her and caressed her hand. Jude shifted over in the bed and Tommy raised an eyebrow in question at her. Jude patted the bed and yawned. "Join me." She said, her voice sounding groggy.

"I don't think that's in hospital policy." Tommy said smirking.

"Pervert." Jude stated, rolling her eyes. "Get in this bed and sleep with me or else I'll have to…do something." Jude said and Tommy laughed at her threat.

"I'm shaking." He said, grinning and toeing off his shoes and kicking them under the bed so they were out of the way.

"You better be." She warned watching him as he carefully lay down on the bed and Jude snuggled up against him, and rested her head on his chest, and an arm tossed lazily around him. "Much better." She said, feeling content. Tommy smiled and kissed the top of her head and his fingers played lazily with her blonde hair.

"Sleep time." Jude murmured, reaching up to smack his fingers away. Tommy laughed slightly and his arms circled around her, and with his angel in his arms, he never felt more content and at peace. The couple fell into comfortable silence and soon they fell asleep, dreaming about the future.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **OK guys, I decided to just post the next two chapters (the last two chapters) to this fic. My life is crazy, and I just can't guarantee updates. I'm starting a season 3 fic that I may post here as a "I'll work on it when I have time" type thing. I'm kinda more focused on How Strong right now. :D

I must say, thanks for all your guys's loyal reviews. I loved them and I must say, I really miss this fic. There's no plans for a sequel, but keep your eyes out. I'm finding I'm really missing this plot line. I hope you guys enjoy the last two chapters, and even though the fic is over, I still like to see your comments and reviews. Enjoy the last chapter(s) guys!

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

Jude yawned loudly as she opened her eyes. She blinked and glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings. Her memory quickly reminded her she was in the hospital and she smiled as she remembered who she had fallen asleep with. She raised herself slightly from Tommy's chest to look at his face. His eyes were closed in sleep and his head turned toward where hers was. She smiled at him and brushed loose strands of hair that had fallen across his forehead.

She sighed contentedly and lay her head back down, just basking in the feel of lying on the bed (albeit an uncomfortable one) with her fiancé. Jude felt Tommy stir slightly and she glanced up to see him blinking his eyes open. She smiled at him as he groaned slightly.

"Morning." She greeted, beaming at him. Tommy just stared at her a moment before grunting a response and closing his eyes again. Jude chuckled slightly and traced a finger along his jaw line.

"Stop it." Tommy murmured, his voice heavy from sleep.

"Nope; Time to get up lazy bum." She said jokingly. Tommy opened an eye to glare at her and Jude leaned up and kissed him lightly. The couple broke apart and smiled warmly at each other a moment. Tommy reached up and played with a loose strand of blonde hair.

The door to the room opened and Jude gaped at who walked into the room. Tommy saw the familiar figure and his eyes darkened considerably.

"Jude." The man said. Jude heard a low growl come from Tommy and she glanced at him, wondering if he'd be able to keep his cool. "Can we talk?" He asked, almost nervously. Jude glanced at Tommy and back at her father, uncertain what to do.

"Um, yeah, sure." Jude said, her voice strained. Jude heard Tommy make a huffing noise and she shot him a look that read _He's my father._ Tommy sighed but made no move to leave.

"Alone?" Stuart said, glancing at Tommy. Tommy and Jude glanced at each other. Jude could see he didn't want to leave her alone with the man who put her in the hospital in the first place. Jude leaned up and kissed him quickly and pulled back.

"We'll only be a minute." She told him. Tommy looked like he was going to protest, but Jude's eyes told him not to argue. He sighed, defeated and watched Stuart as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Jude, I"

"Don't start Dad." Jude said, her voice final. Stuart walked closer to his daughter and sat down in the chair beside her bed. Jude didn't meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry Jude. I really am." Her father said. Jude scoffed.

"For what dad? Hu? Pushing me? Putting me in the hospital? Ruining my life?" She asked him, looking at him, tears in her eyes. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"I'm not sorry for making you leave Toronto three years ago."

"I _hate_ you for that." Jude said, her voice venomous.

"But I'm sorry for"

"you're sorry for the wrong things Dad." Jude said and sighed heavily. "I don't want to do this, but you either have to accept the fact that Tommy's going to be my husband, the father of my children, _your_ grandchildren, or I don't want you in _our_ lives." Jude said, her voice stern and final.

"Jude, I"

"I don't want my children to grow up not knowing their grandfather, without you in my life, but I can't continue to wonder what's going to happen if I leave you and Tommy in a room alone together. He doesn't trust you; frankly, right now, I don't either. But I'm willing to try if you'll accept the man of my dreams." Jude said, tears falling down her face.

"I don't want to lose you Jude." Stuart said, his voice sad.

"Then I want you to make amends with Tommy." Jude said, closing her eyes. "I can't forgive you for everything you've done Dad. But I can look past it, eventually, and remember the good things."

"I love you Jude." Her father said.

"Then prove it." Jude stated, daring her father to make his ultimate sacrifice. He sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'll try Jude. For you."

"That's all I ask." Jude said, smiling slightly at her father. Stuart leaned in and gave her a hug which Jude returned.

"I'm glad you're ok Sweetie." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Me too." Jude stated sadly. Stuart nodded once and glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry, I have to"

"It's fine dad." Jude said shrugging. She didn't really want to see him there anyway. Stuart glanced at her.

"I'll stop by again later." He said and Jude nodded her acknowledgement. Stuart walked over to the door and paused when his hand touched the doorknob. He turned his head to look over at his baby girl all grown up. "I'm proud of you Jude." He said before stepping into the hall, leaving Jude with tears falling down her face.

Tommy glanced at Stuart curtly as he stepped out of the room. Stuart turned to face the younger man.

"Can we call a truce, for Jude." He said, holding his hand out to Tommy. Tommy's ice blue eyes glanced at the outstretched hand and back up at Stuart. Tommy said nothing as he brushed past Jude's father and into the hospital room, leaving Stuart alone in the hallway, feeling regret.


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**5 months later**

After a couple of days in the hospital, Jude was released happy and healthy. While she was at the hospital, she had received visits from everyone and anyone, it seemed. Everyone at G Major had stopped by along with old and new friends; her favorite visitors had to be Mason and Ryland (beside Tommy, of course). When she was released, the doctors told her to take it easy for the next few days, which to Tommy, meant making sure Jude stayed in bed or on the couch doing absolutely nothing which annoyed Jude to no end and touched her all at the same time.

The next few months were tense for Jude; Tommy and Stuart never really forgave each other for the other's wrongs. At first, when they saw each other, they wouldn't barely acknowledge the others presence. Slowly, they grew into casual conversation about the weather and the meaningless things like that. Jude was always worried when they talked. Both men held a constant look that read clearly 'give me one reason to rip your head off' and of course, they were both too stubborn to say anything about it and neither wanted to upset Jude so they kept their thoughts to themselves. Jude wondered if one day they'd ever be able to put the past behind them or at least have a civil conversation without wanting to rip the others throat out.

"Hey." A soft voice said. Jude turned her head to see Tommy watching her. She was laying in bed, thinking over everything that had happened. "What's wrong?" He asked, noting her far away expression. Jude smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She said, looking content. Tommy nodded but didn't look too convinced. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He ran a hand through her long blonde hair and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you." He said and Jude grinned at him.

"You better!" She said, half joking. He smiled at her and kissed her again. Jude pulled back from the kiss, her eyes widening.

"What?" Tommy asked, looking panicky. Jude smiled at him.

"I think my water just broke." Jude said and Tommy stared dumbly at her. Jude sighed a moment and patted him on the shoulder. "Move it and" Her statement was lost as her first contraction hit her. Tommy snapped out of his funk and helped Jude out to the car (where they had strategically placed a suitcase for Jude so they wouldn't have to remember when the big moment happened) and Tommy drove her to the hospital, speeding faster than usually through Toronto.

They got to the hospital safely and after hours of labor pains and a lot of screaming on Jude's part, she gave birth to the very healthy Briana Lynn Quincy.


	37. Annoucement About Sequel Fic

**A/N**: Yes, I know, it's been…Months. Seems like years, but months since I last updated/finished this fic, but I do have an announcement to make in regards to "Cure My Tragedy"!

I wanted to alert you all that I have indeed, come up with a sequel idea for "Cure My Tragedy". I am currently working on the opening chapters and will be getting something up soon (especially with Instant Reality Finished – just needing posting, and Running Back nearing the end of it's run as well).

The Sequel fic will be called "Black Sunday" and the opening takes place about 2.5 years after "Cure My Tragedy".

While I'm going to try and keep the two fics…relatively separate, it probably wouldn't hurt for fans of CMT to brush up on the basic plot; I will provide a brief summary/synopsis of CMT events in the prologue.

I'm really excited about this upcoming fic; I have the plot relatively mapped out and I think it makes for a great sequel to my favorite Instant Star fic I've wrote to date.

More info to come later and be on the lookout for "Black Sunday"!


End file.
